Someday You Will Be Loved
by ShaKira138503
Summary: Kagome is a college student who loses her virginity to her best friend in a one night stand and resolves to shun men for the rest of her life. Sesshoumaru is a demon who hatred for mankind stems from a bad childhood experience. Sparks fly when these two
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT, nor ever will own Sesshoumaru & his hot body :sigh: or any other Inuyasha characters. The song _Someday You Will Be Loved_ is also not mine, but the brainchild of the awesomely fabulous band Death Cab for Cutie. The idea for the story IS soley mine & you CAN'T take that away!

A/N Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so PLEASE don't flame me! Criticism is welcome though...I do want this story to be the best it can be! Just to warn you guys I LOVE the Kag/Sess pairing, so if you don't like them together this story isn't for you...sorry!

_Song Lyrics_

"…" talking

'…' thinking

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 1**

_I once knew a girl_

_In the years of my youth_

_With eyes like the summer_

_All beauty and truth_

Kagome rolled over reaching for the warm body that lay beside her. Finding the warmth, she snuggled closer and sighed, 'I can't believe this finally happened.'

That night she had finally gotten up the courage to tell her best friend the truth…

:Flashback:

"Damn! I hate exam week!" Inuyasha yelled throwing a book across the room. It landed with a thud against the wall. Exam week, definitely not for the weak of heart or those who just didn't give a damn about their grades, only their social lives.

"Come on Inuyasha, its not that bad and besides what's one week compared to the whole year?" Kagome asked trying to soothe the seething hanyou.

Yes, Inuyasha was hanyou, but not many people knew his secret, only a close few. Kagome was one of these and loved him even more because of it. She had been 8 at the time of the discovery. Kagome and Inuyasha had been the best of friends since their start in grade school. Inuyasha's parents had warned him not to let anyone see his true self.

His older half-brother had been sent away to boarding school in Europe after people had seen his demonic form. Inuyasha's parents told him it had been for his safety. Many people had been scared and had threatened to kill the boy. So, when Kagome had unexpectedly shown up at his house one morning and seen his hanyou form he'd been scared that he would be sent away. Surprisingly, Kagome hadn't been afraid, she thought he was rather cute with his dog ears. So he hadn't been sent away…now here it was their first year of college. Time had flown by.

Kagome turned her head as she heard Inuyasha muttering to himself. She strained to hear him.

"Shit! This crap is impossible! How the hell am I supposed to get Kikyo to notice me when I'm stuck in this damn room all the time!"

Kagome cringed when she heard her cousin's name. Really, she couldn't see what Inuyasha saw in Kikyo. The girl was as shallow as they came and ditzy as hell! Sometimes Kagome wondered if Kikyo wasn't really blonde.

She shook her head, looked over at Inuyasha and sighed, 'I'm gonna have to tell him soon or else I'll really loose him.'

"Hey, Inuyasha, let's take a break," Kagome said, "You want something to eat or drink?"

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha mumbled, blinking as he came out of his previous thoughts, "Uh yeah, you got some ramen?"

Kagome nodded and pulled out a pack of ramen. Then went over to the stove to cook it.

'How that boy eats so much ramen and still has those abs is beyond me,' Kagome smirked, shaking her head as she took the bowel over to Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kags," Inuyasha said as he stuffed the noodles into his mouth.

Kagome giggled at the sight at the sight before her.

"What is it wench?" Inuyasha asked. Even though it sound more like, "Wa ith it inch," because of the noodles stuffed to maximum capacity in his mouth.

'Sometimes I wonder if he isn't part squirrel instead of dog,' Kagome smiled back at him. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you."

:GULP: Inuyasha froze, swallowing all the noodles in his mouth, "Kagome, what did you just say?"

'Oh God! Oh God! I didn't mean to say that out loud, not yet anyway! Think! Think Kagome, what can you do to get his mind off that slip up!' Kagome, frantic with panic, did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.

Inuyasha was caught off guard by his friend's action, but found himself pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. It didn't even matter that this was Kagome & not Kikyo, it just felt good. He picked her up, walked over to the bed and laid her down, all the while never breaking the kiss.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at the flushed girl beneath him.

Kagome nodded yes to his silent request. It was really all she had ever wanted, to give her virginity to the one she loved, and he took it without another word.

:End Flashback:

_In the morning I fled_

Kagome awoke again, startled because the warmth beside her was gone. She set up quickly and looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. His books, clothes, everything was gone.

Kagome's small body began to shake uncontrollably, her heart shattering, 'He never said I Love You, back, he never said it! What have I done?'

_Left a note and it read_

She rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to stop the flow of tears. That's when she noticed it. There was a note on the table beside her bed. She picked it up and studied her name on the outside of it. Inuyasha had definitely written it, she'd have known his handwriting anywhere. She slowly opened it and read…

_Someday you will be loved._

A/N...OK OK I know this looks like an INU/KAG fic, but its not I swear! Thanks for reading! Please Review! I plan on updating this weekend! CIAO ShaKira


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! Thank y'all SO much for all your reviews! You'll never know what an encouragement they have been to me. These past 2 weeks have been awful…MIDTERMS! UGH! Anyway just to let you know I will try to update this fic at least once every 2 weeks…hopefully more, I'm working 2 jobs & am a full time student, so it takes me a bit longer to update then some others. Thanks again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah so I don't own Sesshoumaru :tear: can't you just leave a poor girl alone…walks off to listen to her Death Cab for Cutie cd…

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

_Song Lyrics_

"…" speaking

'…' talking

**Chapter 2**

Kagome awoke the next morning, the note still in her hand, knowing that a change had occurred. She had made a silent resolve in her heart, to never get close to a man again.

'Yes,' she thought, as she grabbed her yellow pack off the table, 'I AM my own woman and I don't need any man in my life! I can do this!'

"I CAN do this!" she stated as she slammed the front door and hurried off to her first class.

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret_

As Kagome rounded the corner of the science building, she heard a child-like giggle. Before her stood her cousin, hanging onto the one person she wished NOT to see, Inuyasha.

Kagome held her head high as she walked passed the too involved couple.

"Hi Kagome!" Kikyo called, wiggling her fingers in some semblance of a wave.

'Ok, so maybe they weren't THAT involved,' Kagome thought as she acknowledged them with a nod of her head.

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered something in Kikyo's ear. She smiled, nodded and walked on into the classroom building.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, "We need to talk about yesterday!"

He ran easily, catching up to Kagome, who had stopped in her path to the science building. She observed him warily as he reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry…" he stated, looking down into her face.

_Cause each broken heart will eventually mend_

"I didn't know," he continued.

"Would it have really mattered Inuyasha." Kagome said in a quiet fury, "If I would have been a virgin or not? Would that have stopped all this from happening?"

"No," he said, eyes cast downward as he dropped her hands.

"I didn't think so," she said, turning away from him. The hurt evident in her azure eyes.

_As the blood runs red down the needle and thread_

"Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded as he grabbed her hand and turned her back around to face him. He stared silently at her for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her. After all, she was his best friend and he had hurt her deeply.

"I meant what I said," Inuyasha stated quietly, "In the note."

_Someday you will be loved._

"I need no one, Inuyasha," Kagome spat as she jerked her hand away from him and walked into the cold building.

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved_

_Like you never have known_

_The memories of me_

_Will seem more like bad dreams_

_Just a series of blurs _

_Like I never occurred_

_Someday you will be loved_

Sesshoumaru Itou sat looking out the window of the airplane he was now flying in. This was the first time he had been back to Japan since the incident. Sesshoumaru's lip curled at the thought of having to be in contact with the human race again, but his father wished to train him to take over the family business.

As he looked out the window, he thought back to his last experience in Japan…

:FLASBACK:

A 5 year old Sesshoumaru looked around the park he was playing in.

'Nope, nobody is here,' he thought as he dropped the concealing spell and changed to his demon form, a large ferocious looking dog. He had always felt freer in his demon form, which is why he tried to use it as often as possible.

"Aaaahhh! What is that?" a small child yelled.

"It looks dangerous," a woman said as she snatched up her baby.

"Yes," said another, "It could be a menace to society, let's get rid of it!"

Sesshoumaru looked around, wildly shaking his head.

'Where did all these people come from!' he thought.

"Why are you yelling at me!" he screamed, feeling suddenly trapped. The poor boy couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, and his father and stepmother had always told him how handsome he looked in demon form.

"Oh my God! It talks too!"

"Don't worry the police are on their way." an onlooker said holding up their cell phone.

That's when Sesshoumaru heard the sirens of the police cars. He leapt out of the circle of spectators and ran as fast as he could back home.

By the time he reached his house he had transformed back to his humanoid form. Tears streaked his dirt covered face and his shoulder length silver/white hair was matted with sweat. He collapsed on the front stairs exhausted.

That's how his father and stepmother found him, his 3 year old half-brother looking on in childish tears. That night Sesshoumaru's father and stepmother decided, in order to keep Inuyasha safe, he would be sent to a special youki boarding school in Europe.

:END FLASHBACK:

That had been 16 years ago and was the last time he had cried. The day he boarded that plane to Europe was not only the day he began to hate the human race, but also the day he learned not to trust anyone but himself. Family couldn't even be trusted when times got tough.

Now, here he was on a plane landing in Tokyo and if his father thought Sesshoumaru was going to play things his way…well he had another thing coming.

A/N Alrighty y'all here is the deal…the 2 main characters have been introduced, but they need to meet. The only idea that keeps popping in my head is for Kagome to work for Sesshoumaru, but that's been used SO much I really don't want to use it. So this is where y'all come in…if you have any ideas of how these 2 should meet PLEASE let me know! If I decide to use your idea I'll let you know ahead of time! Thanks again PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I Know, I know….its been over 2 months since I've updated this story and I AM sorry! It got REALLY hectic around finals time and lets just face it I basically lost my inspiration to right more. So evidently I've gotten it back because here's a NEW chappie for you! You can ALL thank my younger sister for getting me the Inuyasha Season 2 Box set for Christmas, after watching that I felt compelled to write again! Oh yeah, as usual the lyrics to "Someday You Will Be Loved" are weaved throughout the story! So here goes!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own him….errr I mean all of them! Don't own Death Cab for Cutie either or there song "Someday You Will Be Loved"

"talking"

'thinking'

:action:

_Song Lyric_

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 3**

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep_

Kagome awoke from a fitful slumber. This past week had really taken a toll on her. She had even avoided going into work all week. Why? Because it was Inuyasha's father she worked for, as one of his secretaries. She had needed a job to help pay her way through college and Mr. Takahashi had kindly given her the job, and her without any real work experience. She really owed her college career to him, but having her new resolve, knew that any reminder of Inuyasha would have an affect on her.

So she rolled back over and cried herself back to sleep, knowing that in the morning she'd have to go back.

_And everytime tears roll down your cheeks_

"Ah son," Mr. Takahashi said, patting his son on the back, "Today is the day you begin to learn the family business, one day I will leave you in charge of the whole company!"

'He thinks he will leave me in charge,' Sesshoumaru thought smirking, 'No, I will take control and then kick him and the rest of this miserable family to the curb, just as they did me.'

"Yes father, I do believe I am ready as well."

"Good, good, see I always told you there was a reason I sent you to that school."

"You mean other then to keep your precious little half-breed brat safe?" Sesshoumaru answered quietly.

"It was for your own protection as well Sesshoumaru! And NEVER speak of your brother in such a way!"

"You mean HALF-brother, you'd do well to remember father, that my mother was NOT mortal, like your new bitch and Inuyasha's mother. Therefore, he is below THIS Sesshoumaru, as are ALL those with mortal blood!" Sesshoumaru shouted dangerously, storming out of the room.

"I will see you at the office," he stated as he slammed the front door.

Inuyasha stood in front of the science building waiting for Kikyo. He had already seen Kagome go in with their other friends, Sango and Miroku. He had felt some pang of guilt, but thought he had handled everything well enough with the note.

'Besides I DID try to talk to her, which is more then I can say for Kagome.'

It was at this time he heard Kikyo's familiar laugh coming from behind him. He turned around to greet her, but his mouth was left speechless, as he saw her kiss the man she now clung to. A sense of regret settled on Inuyasha as he looked at the black-haired, crimson-eyed man.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Hello!" Kikyo yelled waving, "Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and attempted to casually walk over. "Hey, Kikyo, there was someone you wanted me to meet?"

"This," she said pointing to the man beside her, "Is my fiancé! Naraku!"

"Wow, your fiancé," Inuyasha said, once again in a stupor.

"He just got back from college in America!" Isn't that amazing? I've always been a sucker for well-traveled men!" She said giggling again and kissing Naraku's cheek.

"Yeah, amazing," Inuyasha said more to himself then anyone else, why hadn't she told him she was engaged in the week they were together, "Anyway, I've got to run, classes you know. Nice to meet you Naraku."

"Likewise," Naraku said smiling faintly as Inuyasha turned and headed into the building.

Inuyasha needed to talk to someone, normally it would be Kagome he would turn to, but that was not going to happen. It was then that he finally realized what he had done. He set down slowly on the stairs, completely oblivious to the world around him, placed his head in his hands and began to cry. Cry for what he had done to Kagome. Cry for his one true friendship severed by his actions. And finally, cry for himself, as he realized for the first time in his life, he was truly alone.

"Kagome, are you sure your ready for this," Sango asked worriedly looking at her friend, as they ate lunch in the school dining hall.

"Sango, I have to go into work sometime. I can't just keep putting it off," Kagome answered, trying to reassure her friend and herself, "Besides, we both know Inuyasha won't be there. He'd never go to a place he'd have to REALLY work at."

"Well, If you're sure…" Sango said doubtingly.

"I am, OH!" Kagome said as she looked down at her watch, "If I don't get a moving I'll be late! See ya later Sango! Call you tonight!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Sango yelled at Kagome's retreating back.

"Whew!" Kagome gasped as she ran into the Takahashi Corp building, 'I made it just in time!'

"Hey Isabella," Kagome greeted the Spanish student that also worked as one of Mr. Takahashi's secretaries.

"Hey 'Gome, its been awhile hasn't it?" Isabella asked looking up from her work.

"Yeah, it has," Kagome replied, "I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"Oh, well I hope your feeling better," Isabella said worriedly, "Hey, that reminds me, Mr. Takahashi said that if you came in today, he wanted to see you."

"Ugh, probably to "let me go"," Kagome said making little quote marks with her fingers.

"No, I'm sure not," Isabella laughed, "Let me buzz his office and tell him you're here."

"Whatever you say Bella," Kagome said going to hang her coat up.

"Mr. Takahashi," Bella said buzzing into the main office.

"Yes Miss Martinez, what do you need?" came the reply over the intercom.

"I just wanted to let you know that Miss Higurashi just arrived."

"Ah good, send her in immediately."

"Yes, sir, I will."

"Well you heard the man," Bella said turning to Kagome.

"Ugh, I know," Kagome replied heading to the main office.

"Good luck girl!" Bella yelled giving her a thumbs up.

When she reached the office, she raised her hand and knocked.

"Enter," the voice behind the door said.

Kagome opened the door and walked into the spacious office, not bothering to look around. As she walked toward her employer's desk she noticed the sun coming in through eh large windows reflected off his hair, making it seemingly glow…

'Just like Inuyasha's,' she thought, 'Oh no girl, don't even start with that!'

"Kagome, my girl!" Mr. Takahashi said, "You had me worried you were out for so long, but I'm SO glad you came back today."

"Mmm, yes, I just needed some time for myself," she replied not really thinking.

"I'm sure," he replied looking at the girl who was more like a daughter to him, "Kagome, I'm going to be relocating you."

"Huh? What?" Kagome exclaimed.

'I told Bella he was letting me go!'

"Kagome, you can stop looking like that, I'm not going to fire you," Takahashi said laughing.

"Oh," was all Kagome could think to say.

"What I mean, is that the company has taken a new Vice President. Since you've been here the longest and I KNOW I can trust you, I'm putting you with him. This was we don't have to train anyone new."

"A new Vice President? Oh ok," Kagome replied finally noticing someone else was in the office.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet your new employer…"

_But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet_

"…My eldest son, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gasped as she looked at the man before her, long silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail and golden eyes watched her coldly.

'How will I ever be able to work for this man. This man whose features remind me so of Inuyasha?'

_Someday you will be loved_

A/N Oky dok! So there you have it! They've finally met, I'll do Sesshou's reaction in the next chapter, which I promise won't take as long as this one to come out. It will probably be around Jan. 10th though. The 3rd is my 21st B-day, and some of my High school friends are throwing me a party, so I already KNOW I'll be out of commission for at least 2 days! Hehe! Anyway Isabella Martinez is MY original character…you'll probably see a lot of her throughout the story. Also if anyone wants to be my reader, give me ideas to make these chappies longer, just let me know! Oh yeah, and if you want to hear the song this story is based on, let me know & I'll email it to you! Love y'all bunches! CIAO!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Surprise! Here's another chappie already! I've also got the next one about halfway done! Let's just call this an early New Years present! Also would someone PLEASE like to be my reader...that would mean you could see the chappies BEFORE I upload them! Anyway ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own any of it but the story idea

Someday You Will Be Loved

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru stood silently observing the woman who stood before him. She was fidgeting nervously and looked like she could get sick at any point in time.

'Good, I will have no problem controlling this woman,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'No, she's no more then a girl.'

He looked her over again, she was small, which accounted for her looking younger then her 19 years. Her black hair was pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck and the black-framed glasses she wore made her azure eyes seemingly take up half her face.

'She really is a mousey looking girl, weak and pathetic, like all mortals.'

Something in the way he looked at her made Kagome's blood boil. Sure she would admit that she looked a bit severe, definitely the part of a starchy secretary, but she wasn't here to impress anyone.

'I need NO man,' She reminded herself.

"Alright Kagome dear, you may clean out your desk," Takahashi said, "Then return here and Sesshoumaru will show you to your new office."

"Yes sir," Kagome answered leaving.

"Sooo?" Bella asked as Kagome walked back into the secretaries office, "Did he let you go?"

"No, I've been relocated," Kagome answered absentmindedly.

"Relocated! Where?" Bella wailed, "You can't leave me here with no help! What will I ever do without you to joke around with? I'll just simply DIE of boredom!"

"Bella, quit being so overdramatic," Kagome laughed, "I'll still be working in the same building, just for Takahashi's son. I'm sure we'll still see each other on breaks."

"Do you mean Inuyasha's finally decided to work?"

"No," Kagome cringed, "Its his other son, Sesshoumaru."

"Wow, I didn't know he had another son," Bella said amazed.

"Yeah, I'd heard of him. Oh Bella," Kagome cried, "I don't know if I'll be able to work with him. He seems so cold and distant. He made me feel so insignificant and little."

"Kagome," Bella said getting up from her desk and pulling Kagome to her, "What happened to the spitfire I once knew? You'll be fine, just keep your head up, and hey, I want to see that fire back in your eyes."

"Thanks Bella," Kagome said returning the hug, "You always know what I need to hear."

"You got it girl! Now go back in there and show him whose boss!"

"I will Bella. I will." Kagome laughed gathering her things and heading back to the main office.

"Well father, I must say that you finally did something right," Sesshoumaru said once Kagome had closed the office door, "This one looks like she'll be easy to control."

"Kagome?" Takahashi laughed, "Oh no, that one is as predictable as fire, she's got spirit and spunk. I've never seen her put with any crap she didn't deserve."

"Surely we are not speaking of the same mousey twit that just left this room?"

"About that," Takahashi replied, "I'm not too sure. I think maybe her and your brother must've had a falling out, he's been acting strangely lately too. You know Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since they were 5."

"No, I didn't father," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, "but thank you for informing this Sesshoumaru of this vitally important fact."

"I just mean to be civil to her."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Kagome had returned.

"Come in Kagome," Takahashi said, "Sesshoumaru will show you to your new office."

Kagome looked to her new employer as he stood from the chair he currently occupied. She had not noticed how tall he was until he was next to her. Since her head barely reached his chest, she had to crane her neck to look at him.

"Come girl," he said wrapping his long fingers around her upper arm and propelling her outside to the elevator.

"I'm worried about Kagome," Sango said to her boyfriend Miroku, "She looks so severe. I mean I KNOW she said she doesn't need a man in her life, but really she's scared away most of her other friends as well. If Inuyasha would have practiced just a bit of self-restraint, this wouldn't be happening."

"Sango, dear, I don't think this is the time…" Miroku warned as he saw Inuyasha approaching from behind Sango.

"Oh, hush Miroku, you know just as well as I do that he just used her for her body…I mean she does resemble…"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, "How have you been?"

"Oh! Inuyasha, I didn't even hear you walk up." Sango said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied.

Sango and Miroku looked at their other friend. He really didn't look much better then Kagome. His silver white hair hung messily down his back, his red hoodie was dirty, it was obvious that he hadn't been taking care of himself. Wait, were his eyes red, had Inuyasha been crying?

"Say Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Miroku asked coming up beside him.

"Did either of you know Kikyo was engaged?"

"Sure, I think Kagome told us a month or 2 ago, some guy that was in America. Why did you just find out or something?"

Inuyasha's head dropped, "I guess you could say that," he said walking away, leaving Sango and Miroku to stare at his retreating back.

'Why wouldn't she tell me that important little detail, but she had tried hadn't she…'

FLASHBACK

"So…" Inuyasha inquired, "When are you gonna set me up with that cousin of yours?"

Kagome's hand stopped mid-reach into the popcorn bowl. She blinked and looked up at her friend.

"Really Inuyasha, I think you should just give up on her, she's not your type anyway."

"Kagome your not worried about us are you?" Inuyasha asked brushing a strand of her hair back, "You know nothing could ever come between our friendship."

"I know…its just that…"

"Oh shit! It's 12:30! I was supposed to meet Miroku 30 minutes ago! I'll catch you later 'Gome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he headed for the door.

"Inuyasha! Wait! I have to tell you, Kikyo just got…"

"Bye!" Inuyasha hollered as the door slammed.

"…engaged," Kagome sighed as she set back on the couch.

END FLASHBACK

'Damn, she did try, I'm such an idiot!'

Kagome stood quietly as the elevator ascended to the 14th floor of the building. The doors opened to a spacious lobby, decorated in burgundy and ivory. She saw her desk in front of two large mahogany doors, which she assumed was where Sesshoumaru's office lay. She was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice behind her.

"There is your desk," Sesshoumaru stated, "Put your things away, then come in my office. I'll tell you what I expect of you."

"Yes Mr. Takahashi," Kagome replied.

"Itou," the man said turning around, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"But your father's name is…" she was cut off by a hand on her mouth.

"I'm well aware of my father's name woman, but mine is Itou," Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, "You WILL remember that."

With that said Sesshoumaru opened his door, entered the office and shut it tight behind him.

'Oh geez Kagome, way to get off on the wrong foot with the new boss. You'll be out of here before you know it!' Kagome thought, finishing putting her things away, 'Thank God I don't have to be in the same room with him!'

"Girl!" the voice on the intercom boomed, scaring Kagome, "You will come now."

'That does it,' Kagome thought entering the office angrily.

"Kagome!" she shouted, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and YOU would do well to remember that." She jammed her finger into Sesshoumaru's hard chest.

"You are just a woman, a mere mortal, a speck of dust in my world," Sesshoumaru said, an icy tone embracing his voice, "You will take breaks only when I thin you deserve them, all papers will be on my desk on time, and you WILL do everything I say."

"Yes," Kagome replied sassingly, "I will do what you say, but only because I need this job for school and I highly respect your father. You on the other hand, I DON'T like, and mark my words, I will make things as difficult as possible for you!"

Sesshoumaru watched the door slam behind her.

'Oh God, father did give me a difficult bitch. That bastard's probably laughing his head off right now. I need some caffeine.'

Kagome sat at her desk fuming, 'The nerve of that guy! Talking down to me like I was his…'

"Bitch!" the voice on the intercom growled, "Go get me some coffee!"

"You know what," Kagome yelled into the speaker, "I'm done for the day, so you can go get your own damn coffee! You can go to Hell for all I care!" and with that she was out leaving behind a furious Sesshoumaru.

'She will pay for this,' were his last thoughts as he shut his briefcase for the day.

When Kagome reached her apartment, she heard the phone ringing. She ran in dropping her keys and purse on the floor and dodging furniture in the dark.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she picked up the phone, stubbing her toe.

"Sorry, Kagome is this a bad time?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Oh, no Sango," Kagome said as she fell onto her couch, "I just got in from work and stubbed my toe trying to get the phone."

"Ouch! That sucks!"

"Tell me about it, and you know what else sucks? Mr. Takahashi moved me today!"

"Moved you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, to be his eldest son's new secretary," Kagome answered shaking her hair down from its confinement in the bun.

"You mean to tell me there's another Takahashi running around?"

"Oh, no, not Takahashi, this one is an Itou. I have no idea why the names are different, though Mr. Takahashi had to be telling the truth because the two of them look a lot alike."

"Hmm, tell me what he looks like."

"Well…" Kagome started as she rolled the black knee-highs down her legs, "He's about a head and a half taller then me, long silver hair, broad shoulders. He must work out too, cause when I jabbed him in the chest my finer just bounced back. Sango, I don't think I even made a dent in him! Oh yeah and he has the same golden Takahashi eyes, though much colder."

"Yum," said Sango, "He sounds heavenly."

"Heavenly? Ha!" Kagome laughed, "The guy is Satan incarnate, I tell you!"

"Sure Kagome, look I've got to run meet Miroku," Sango said as he hung up the phone.

'Just keep telling yourself that,' she thought as she walked out the door to meet Miroku.

A/N So there you have it! The next chappie will be put up quickly depending on how many reviews I get & if I can get someone to PLEASE be my reader! Luv! Luv! CIAO!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oky Dok! So here's the next chapter for you! I really am trying to keep the updates pretty regular this time! Promise! Also I have to say a BIG thank you to my awesome beta, xkillingperfection, she caught some stuff in the chapter that I didn't & added a few great things too! Thanks Girl! So here goes! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **By now you all should know I never in a gazillion years have a chance of owning any of this…except the story idea.

"talking"

'thinking'

:action/sound:

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 5**

The office was quiet as Kagome stepped off the elevator. She took a deep breath as she looked around the room she'd made a living in for the past two months. Now that this school term was over she could hopefully start a less stressful routine.

That was why she was here early. She wanted to start her day before the arrogant Sesshoumaru Itou walked in. In a way even he had become predictable. He either gave her the silent treatment or barked orders at her. Kagome could figure it out by the way he greeted her as he came in.

Kagome smelt the coffee she had put on upon entering the office. When she glanced at the clock she realized Sesshoumaru would be in at any moment. She hurriedly poured it into a cup and went to place it on his desk. As she turned to leave, she noticed a single picture frame adorned his desk. She leaned over the desk to get a better look at it.

It was a photo of a woman and small child. Long snow-white hair hung around her shoulders, her silver-blue eyes and electric smile seemed to radiate right out of the picture. The child, who looked no more then three was laughing, silver hair brushing his shoulders and golden eyes full of warmth.

'Who are they?' Kagome wondered, 'Could this be Sesshoumaru's wife and child? Or was it his mother?'

She didn't know because she didn't know much about her silent employer, but somehow she knew that if she discovered who the people in the picture were, she'd know a whole lot more.

"Woman! What are you doing?"

Startled, Kagome scrambled into a standing position. Before her stood the man she was just thinking about. He was impeccably dressed as always, an ivory colored summer suit adorned his fit body, offset by a deep burgundy dress shirt. His hair was still pulled in that low ponytail and his eyes of melted honey regarded her suspiciously.

'Gods he looks delicious,' Kagome thought tugging at the collar of her blazer, then she thought better of it, 'The jerk, I can never please him.'

"Ah, Mr. Itou! Good morning! I was just putting a cup of coffee on your desk. See?" She rambled as she gestured at the cup.

"Maybe so, but you were also wondering who was in the photograph on my desk." Sesshoumaru replied walking over to Kagome, until he stood towering over her petite form of 5'3".

"Well, it is strange that there was only one photo…"

"My mother."

"Excuse me?" Kagome said startled.

"The woman in the picture was my mother," Sesshoumaru said shrugging off his suit jacket.

"So, the child is you?" Kagome asked amazed. How had such a light-hearted looking child turn into this brooding man? "Wait, you said was. What happened to her?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what compelled him to tell his secretary, but he did. "She died when I was young," he said as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Ah, before Inuyasha was…"

"No," he said, the icy tone settling back into his voice, "She was betrayed, just as I was."

Sesshoumaru looked up to find Kagome staring back at him, "What is it woman?"

"Nothing. I was just going to say that I understand why you're angry. I know what its like to be betrayed by someone you love too."

Sesshoumaru looked at his secretary incredulously. 'What's her story and why do I even care?'

Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to say something and he did.

"Leave girl," he said as coldly as ever, "There's work to be done."

"Yes Mr. Itou," Kagome replied bowing her head and walking out the door.

As he set at his desk he found his thoughts wandering. Wandering from his mother to the girl outside his door. He was angry at himself for even caring a smidgen about her grief. During that short time she had been in the office talking to him, he had noticed for the first time the pain in her eyes. No doubt it had to have been something that idiotic brother of his had done.

So there he sat fuming, wanting to rip something apart.

'It would be absolutely wonderful if Inuyasha was here now,' he thought smiling wickedly.

Again, his thoughts returned to his secretary. She still dressed in the same stiff fashion as when he'd first met her. Kagome's personality was totally different though. She was a spitfire. He didn't think he'd ever forget how she told him to go to hell that first day and it hadn't been the last time he'd heard it either.

Now the question seemed to be why? Why did he even have the teeny tiniest bit of interest in her?

'It definitely isn't her looks because those absolutely didn't have any effect on him, and the fact that she was human didn't help either,' he thought turning in his chair to face the large panoramic windows, 'The only thing I can think of is she's the only being in which I don't know what to expect. One minute she plays the part of a saint and the next she's telling me to go to hell. Either way I have to purge her from my mind. I'll tell father to move her today.'

'Poor man,' Kagome thought as she started typing up that day's finance reports, 'I mean I knew about the boarding school, but I had no idea about his mother. What an awful thing for a child to go through, knowing your father had had an affair. No wonder he hates Inuyasha so.'

Kagome gasped at where her thoughts were leading her, 'No, I can't feel sorry for him, not when he's been a monster to me; he wouldn't even use my name! I haven't done anything to betray him, yet he still treats me like dirt!'

She swiveled once in her chair and attacked the keyboard with a vengeance.

Inuyasha looked up at the large, imposing building before him.

'Takahashi Corporation, how ironic,' he thought, 'the first time I'll ever go in here is to beg for forgiveness.'

He walked through the revolving door to the elevator. He knew Kagome worked for his dad and the office was on the 9th floor. So, up he went, wringing his hands, not really knowing what he was going to say. The doors opened then and the first thing he noticed was that only one of the two desk was occupied. The woman who occupied the other desk had straight dark brown hair. There was a nameplate on her desk, Ms. Isabella Martinez – Secretary.

"Excuse me, Ms. Martinez?" Inuyasha asked as the woman looked up, dark brown eyes showing a hint of recognition, "Could you tell me where Kagome Higurashi is?"

"You're Inuyasha aren't you?" She asked, ignoring the question, "You know, I thought you looked a lot like Mr. Takahashi, but when you said Kagome, that confirmed it."

"Yes, now about Kagome, where can I find her? I really need to talk to her."

"Oh, your father had her moved."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Moved where?"

"Just up to the 14th floor," Bella laughed, "She's your brother's secretary now."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode as he turned and stomped back to the elevator.

'I can't believe he put her with that bastard,' he thought as the elevator moved up to the 14th floor. When the doors opened he stepped out silently and saw Kagome. Her dark head was bent over a keyboard as she furiously typed. Inuyasha slowly walked up beside her.

'Ah, almost done,' Kagome thought, her fingers killing her from all this typing, 'If I get this finished before he comes out maybe I can get a small break.'

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

'Oh shit!' she thought, 'too late.'

"Just one more page Mr. Itou." she said continuing to type, not bothering to look up.

"Kagome," the voice came from beside her.

Kagome froze, Sesshoumaru never called her by her name. She turned slowly and looked up, "Inuyasha."

Kagome could fill her rage flowing through her veins. "What do you want?"

"Another chance Kagome," he pleaded, "Please, I miss you."

"Like hell you do!" She yelled eyeing him suspiciously.

"No Kagome, I'm serious, I just want things back the way they were."

"It's a little late for that Inuyasha," then it dawned on her, "Wait, you just found out Kikyo was engaged, didn't you?"

"Well, yes…" he replied looking down.

"Sucks doesn't it," she said looking him straight in the eye, "Knowing the person you love wants to be with someone else."

"Kagome," he tried again.

"Leave Inuyasha, and enjoy the life you've made for yourself," she spat out bitterly.

Sesshoumaru looked up annoyed when he heard the yelling.

'What is that girl doing now?' he thought. It was then that he noticed another scent in the air, 'What is that damn brat doing here.'

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the office to see his little secretary giving Inuyasha a verbal beating. He smirked at her, 'Smart girl.'

"Inuyasha," he said, finally making himself known, "Get out."

"What the…" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru, this is none of your damn business, so stay out of it!"

Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha, wrapping his fingers around his neck, "On the contrary little brother, you made it my business when you came in here while she was still on my clock. Now leave."

With that Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha toward the elevator. Inuyasha picked himself up, "Bastard." he said as he retreated into the elevator.

Sesshoumaru turned to walk back into his office when a voice stopped him.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Do not thank me woman," he replied not even sparing her a glance, "I did not do that for you, Inuyasha just gives me a headache."

Sesshoumaru entered his office and shut the door without another word. Kagome shook her head and sighed turning back to her desk to finish the report.

"I guess I won't be getting that break."

**A/N: **Just so you know I have sent the next chapter to my beta and should have it up by Friday! PLEASE review! If you have any questions about the story just contact me! Luv Luv CIAO!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ok So I know you're all like WHOA! Cause the updates have been coming faster then usual, but the ideas have been flowing & I have a great beta! YAY for my Beta! LOL! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Geez I don't know why I have to do this everytime…y'all are intelligent people, right?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

:action/sound:

Someday You Will Be Loved

Chapter 6

Kagome sank back into the lavender scented bubbles that filled her tub. She really didn't know what to think of him. No, not Inuyasha; she knew exactly what she thought about him, but his brother, Sesshoumaru.

She'd been thinking about him a lot lately, and not just at work, but at night too. It used to be Inuyasha's face she saw in her mind before she fell asleep, but now it was her employer that haunted her dreams. It wasn't like he was any different in her dreams, he was the same stoic man, but in her dreams, he seemed a bit gentler and acted like he almost cared.

'Like today at work,' Kagome thought back to two different instances, 'When I was in his office, and I hinted at my betrayal by his brother. I KNOW he was going to say something, he even opened his mouth to say it, but then he got that distant look on his face again and told me to leave. Then when Inuyasha was in the office, I almost had him gone on my own, but Sesshoumaru still came and made him leave the office. I really thought he did that for me, but he says he didn't, that he did it for himself.'

Kagome sank farther into the bath, the warm water feeling like a big bear hug to her tired form.

'What would it feel like if he was embracing me,' the thought slipped out of her mind before Kagome had a chance to stop it, 'No! What am I thinking? Sesshoumaru and me, never, we detest each other!'

She needed to talk to someone and quick too. Getting out of the water and pulling on her favorite pair of sweats and matching tank top, she went to her room and picked up the phone.

:Ring! Ring:

"One ring," Kagome counted, "two, three, four, five…where is she?"

The answer machine cut on, "Hey you've reached Sango's phone, leave a message and if you're important I'll get back to you."

:BEEP:

"Sango! Please, if you're there pick up the phone!" Kagome yelled into the receiver, "Come on Sango!"

She heard a rattling on the other end and then a dazed "Hello."

"Sango! Thank God you answered!"

"Kagome, do you know what time it is?" Sango asked looking at the clock blinking 2 am.

Kagome cringed, "Sorry, I just needed to talk to someone."

Sango turned on the lamp beside her bed as she set up, "Alright girl, what's on your mind?"

Kagome laid on the couch and pulled the blanket around her tighter, "Sango, I don't know what to do!" she wailed. "It's just getting too complicated!"

"Do? About what? What's getting too complicated?"

"About HIM! He's the problem! Sango, I just don't know what to think anymore. He acts like he doesn't care, then he goes off and does something that makes me think he might. And…" Kagome took a deep breath and then started again, "I think I might actually like him, you know not love him or like LIKE him, but just like him, and that's too much."

"Whoa! Kagome slow down," Sango tried to make sense of what Kagome was saying, "Now first tell me who this HIM is."

"Sorry about that. I'm talking about my employer, Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha's older brother?" Sango asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's him."

"And what makes you think you might like him? I mean the last time we really talked, you said he was Satan Incarnate."

"I know, and he still is. Well, at least the majority of the time. Lately though, he's just been stuck in my mind. I can't get him out of my head!"

"What about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"I mean, what are you're feelings toward Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure. Apathy maybe, I mean when he came into work today, it was like I could care less about him or what's happening to him."

"Hold up, Inuyasha came into work to see you? What did he want?"

Kagome moved to her battered recliner and laid back in it, getting settled in.

"He said he missed me and wanted things back the way they were. Which of course I told him it was a bit too late for that."

"Well, of course, go on," Sango urged.

"Then I realized he'd probably just found out about Kikyo's engagement. I remembered my aunt had called saying Naraku was back in town, but that's beside the point. Anyway, he denied that was why he came, and I was like bull! Get out!"

"And did he leave?"

"Well, it looked like he might, but then Sesshoumaru came out from his office."

"Oh dear," Sango mused, "that probably wasn't pretty."

"No kidding!" Kagome laughed, "You should have seen Inuyasha's face when Sesshoumaru grabbed him."

"Are you serious?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Damn serious! He pretty much threw Inuyasha out of the office."

Sango was laughing now, "Oh my god! I wish I'd been there to see that!"

"Yeah, then when I thanked Sesshoumaru for getting rid of Inuyasha, he suddenly turned aloof and said he did it for himself, not me. It made me feel…" Kagome paused trying to think of the right word.

"Made you feel what?"

"You know Sango, that's it!" Kagome sounded enlightened, "That's the difference. When I'm around Inuyasha I feel indifferent, but with Sesshoumaru, it's totally the opposite. He makes me feel mad, disappointed, furious, insignificant, giddy, agitated…he just makes me feel. I've never felt so many emotions at once."

"And this is a good thing?"

"Well, yes I guess it is. I was trying to protect myself so much from getting hurt again that I think I lost who I am, my _identity_, in the process," Kagome sighed hugging the pillow in her lap.

"I'm glad you've found yourself again, really I am, but are you sure about Sesshoumaru?"

"No, and that's why I'm talking to you."

"Cause you know you might be setting yourself up for heartbreak," Sango told her gently, "the way you've talked about him, it seems like he only cares about himself."

"I know, hence the reason I'm so confused. I would never want to intentionally set myself up for another Inuyasha type situation."

"I just don't know what to tell you," Sango said, "Except be careful, you know I'll always be here for you, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. But always remember that it's your life, and you should never let a man define you. Besides, if he hurts you, better tell him to watch out for Sango!"

"Thanks Sango, I'll let you go back to bed. I'll figure something out."

"I know you will girl," Sango said yawning, "G'nite."

"Night, Sango," Kagome replaced the phone onto it's dock.

She moved from the recliner to her bed and fell into it. As she closed her eyes, she saw a pair of sunlit eyes lingering and sighed, 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

Sesshoumaru was angry. No, not just angry, he was antagonized. Why had that infuriating woman thanked him? He paced the floor of his penthouse bedroom. Like he'd actually thrown that annoying whelp out for her sake.

'Ha,' he snorted, 'That'll be the day, when this Sesshoumaru actually does something for a worthless human.'

But he had done it for her. Maybe it was just because of the way she looked at him that one time, with all that pain in her eyes. He didn't want to see that look again. He didn't want to care, and that's where the problem lied. He picked up the phone and called his father.

"Sesshoumaru, what can I do for you?" His father asked answering the phone.

"Get rid of her."

"Who are you blabbering on about?"

"That human, that girl, the wench, Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru spat out the last name.

"Why? What's wrong? Has she not listened to you or done you paperwork efficiently?" Takahashi inquired.

"No, she's just not working out for me."

"Come now Sesshoumaru, you have to give me a better reason then that."

Sesshoumaru snorted indignantly, "What other reason should you need besides the fact you want to keep your Vice Presidents' happy."

Sesshoumaru heard his father chuckling on the other end and it infuriated him even more.

"Well son, I'm afraid I just can't do that right now. It's too late to train someone new, and Ms. Martinez is busy with a big project I've given her. You'll just have to deal with your differences for awhile." Takahashi told him. "Ah, that reminds me, have you given any thought about who you're going to bring to the Corporation's Summer Charity Ball?"

Because Sesshoumaru was so mad over not being able to have Kagome moved, he was caught off-guard. "Summer Charity what?"

"Summer Charity Ball," his father answered, "Who are you bringing as your date?"

"I'm required to bring a date?"

"Of course you are!" his father laughed.

"How long do I have to find a woman to bore with this?"

"The Ball is being held the Friday after the next," Takahashi told him.

"That's all the time you're giving me? How am I supposed to find someone to measure up to this Sesshoumaru in that short amount of time?"

"I have an idea. Why not take Kagome?" Takahashi suggested, then upon hearing a growl from the other end, continued, "Now hear me out Sesshoumaru. Kagome would be perfect to take because she already knows what would be expected at such an occasion, and you wouldn't have to waste your time looking for another candidate."

"Goodbye," Sesshoumaru said preparing to end this conversation.

"Hold on, let me finish. After the Charity Ball, if you still want to have Kagome moved, I'll do it."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said hanging up the phone, even more frustrated. He'd called to get rid of her and ended up with her as his date. What had he done to make the gods so angry at him?

When Sesshoumaru walked into the office the next morning he noticed Ms. Higurashi was already there typing diligently on her computer. As he passed by her she looked up.

"Good morning Mr. Itou."

Sesshoumaru grunted a reply and continued into the solitude of his own office, closing the door behind him. He couldn't really take her to the Charity Ball, not looking like she did. He would be the laughing stock of the company and this Sesshoumaru did NOT tolerate embarrassment. On the other hand if he didn't take her, his father would more than likely not move her out of this office when all was said and done. He growled low as he looked at the intercom, but pressed the button anyway.

"Woman," the voice came.

Kagome had been so into her work that she jumped when the intercom came on, spilling her tea down the front of her outfit.

"Yes Mr. Itou?"

"I want you in my office now."

"Yes sir."

When she walked in, the first thing he noticed was her entire front half was wet.

"Do you have problems holding onto your tea?"

Kagome cringed, "No sir, you just startled me on the intercom."

'What did he want?' Kagome thought looking at him, 'Gods, he looks incredible again today.'

"I was informed last night about a Charity Ball, did you know anything about this?"

"The Summer Charity Ball? Sure, the corporation has one every year, there's a Winter on too."

"Very well, you will be accompanying me to this one," Sesshoumaru took in the surprise that lit her eyes.

"You want ME to go to the Charity Ball with you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I have no time to find a suitable date, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to bore them with this."

"And it's ok to bore me?" Kagome asked annoyance coating her voice.

"Yes, you're my secretary, I can do what I want with you."

"That's what you think!" The anger in her voice rising as she turned to leave, but was stopped by his deep baritone."

"My father told me to take you." he smirked at the look on her face.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Yes, and if you want to keep you're job you'll listen to me."

"Aargh!" Kagome yelled, "You are an insufferable man!"

She turned again and this time made it out the door.

Sesshoumaru smirked again at his Secretary. She hadn't asked to change clothes like he assumed she would. Well, now it was too late, she'd just have to wear the tea stained ones.

**A/N**: Ok so I totally have chapter 7 written…its just a matter of typing it up & chapter 8 is almost done too, and I promise if you just hang in there you'll get your citrus supplement, like probably in chapter 8! Read & Review! Luv Luv CIAO!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry about the short delay, I was in the process of moving back into my apartment at school, so writing and everything went on hiatus until I got moved in and unpacked. I want to wish my beta a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It's tomorrow! YAY! Anywho…here's the next chappie for you!

**Disclaimer:** Y'all know…right?

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a long day. Kagome pulled her blouse away from her body as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Gah! I stink!" She had put a bit of milk in her tea that morning and it had already soured on her suit.

'I should have asked Sesshoumaru if I could change when I first went in.'

She felt the elevator slow to a stop. When the doors opened Bella stepped in.

"Kagome, what happened?" She asked, "You look like you've been through hell and back!"

"No kidding, I stink too," she answered pointing at her outfit.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to mention that, but you do. Stink that is. So what exactly happened?"

"Well when he came in this morning he seemed a bit more…now what's the word I'm looking for?" Kagome racked her brain, "_agitated_ then normal."

"How come?" Bella asked clearly interested.

The elevator came to a stop on the bottom floor, doors opening to the grand Takahashi Corp. Lobby. The two secretaries were still in deep conversation.

"He totally freaked me out! I was so into my work, that I jumped up and knocked my cup of tea over when he spoke into the intercom!"

"Why didn't you ask to change when you went in to see him?"

"I was, but then he asked about the Charity Ball."

"You mean the one on Friday?"

"Yeah, that's the one. He asked if I knew about it, then told me I'd be accompanying him to it!"

"Oh my God!"

"I was SO surprised, but then he told me the reason why he was taking me." Kagome said looking down.

"What was the reason?"

"Because his father told him he had to and that he didn't want to bore any other woman with it."

"Oh no he didn't!"

"He did and I was SO pissed that I stormed out and forgot all about asking to change. By the time I did remember, it was too late to go back and ask. I really don't want to go with him, but the way he put it, my job is on the line if I don't."

"Well, you know what we have to do, right?" Bella said as she looped her arm through Kagome's.

"No," Kagome answered confused.

"Come on girl! We have to get you a killer dress! One that will make Mr. Sesshoumaru Itou think twice before ever calling you boring again!"

Kagome laughed, "You're so totally right! At the least we'll have fun shopping."

"That's the spirit! Besides I happen to know personally this Charity Ball is going to be a blast, because I organized it and of course I'll be there!"

"Hahaha! You're so conceited!" Kagome laughed as she got into her car to follow Bella to the mall.

BR>

When Inuyasha got home that afternoon he found a message from his father wanting him to call back. He picked up the phone and hit speed-dial.

"Hello, Takahashi speaking."

"Hey Dad, why'd you call?"

"Ah, Inuyasha, I'm glad you called back. You're going to attend the Charity Ball this year and you need a date."

"You mean that banquet dance thingy you have every year?"

"That's the one," knowing what his son was thinking he continued, "And before you ask why, it's because I want the whole family there this year."

"Geez, ok, but who the Hell am I supposed to take? I mean normally I would just ask Kagome, but she really isn't speaking to me at the moment."

"I'm sure you'll think of someone Inuyasha. I'm afraid though that even if Kagome was talking to you, she's already being taken by someone else."

He barely finished when Inuyasha asked, "Who? Who's taking Kagome?"

Takahashi prepared for the upcoming abrupt end to the conversation, "Sesshoumaru is taking her."

"What the Hell!" Inuyasha bellowed as he slammed down the phone. Just what was that bastard up to? He intended to find out.

BR>

Sesshoumaru looked at the caller id as the phone rang. What did that whelp want now?

"Yes, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, answering the phone in a bored tone.

"What the Hell are you trying to pull, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshoumaru sat down and rubbed his temple, this was going to be fun. "What are you yelling about?"

"Dad said you were taking Kagome to the Charity Ball."

"So that's it. Well, what he said is true, but I'm sure he didn't tell you it was his idea. You see I called and asked for her to be moved from my office and his one stipulation was that I take her as my date before he'd do it."

"You better not hurt her!"

"Inuyasha, I've made no move to have a connection with her, we are both equally emotionally unattached to each other. There is no way I could hurt her," Sesshoumaru said, and then added just for spite, "But you'd know all about hurting her, wouldn't you Inuyasha?"

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha growled, "How the Hell did you find out about that?"

"I have eyes and ears, little brother," Sesshoumaru said hanging up the phone. He really didn't know exactly what had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome, only that Inuyasha seemed to be the cause of the pain in her eyes. But he would let the half-breed think what he wanted.

BR>

The day of the Charity Ball had finally arrived and Kagome sat nervously in her hairdresser's chair. She and Isabella both agreed an updo would look best with the dress. Not something stiff like her usual bun, but something soft and feminine.

"There! All done!" Zach clapped his hands together.

"Wow! It looks great! Thanks Zach!" Kagome said paying him and getting up to leave.

"Oh, Kagome!" Zach called, "If your date doesn't work out, you can always send him to me!"

Kagome chuckled as she headed out the door.

"I'll keep that in mind!" She called over her shoulder.

She went to get her makeup done next. Bella had given her specific instructions for this.

:FLASHBACK:

"You need to have your makeup done so you're eyes and lips pop." Bella instructed her, "I want you to have him begging like a puppy by the end of the night."

:END FLASHBACK:

'That would happen just after hell froze over,' Kagome thought, 'Oh well. I'm going to make this as fun as possible.'

By the time she arrived back at her apartment she had all of 30 minutes to finish getting ready. Lucky for her, all she had to do was put on her dress. She checked herself over in the mirror one last time before she left to meet Sesshoumaru at the Charity Ball.

"Ready or not, here I come."

BR>

Sesshoumaru was pacing. Where was that infuriating woman? She was already 20 minutes late and you were NOT late for anything that had to do with this Sesshoumaru.

"Mr. Itou, are you looking for Kagome?" It was Isabella Martinez, the secretary that had organized this thing, "I'm sure she has a good reason for being late."

He didn't like the way she was smiling at him, but before he could say anything she spoke again.

"See, there she is now," she said looking at the entrance.

There were several women standing around the entrance, but none of them were his secretary.

"Where?" He asked.

"Right there," she replied pointing at one of the women.

It was at that moment Kagome and Sesshoumaru's eyes met.

'Oh God,' he groaned, 'this night is going to be torture.'

Sesshoumaru didn't see his secretary when Ms. Martinez pointed, but when his eyes met the woman's she was pointing to, he realized it WAS his solemn little secretary. Only she didn't look very solemn or stiff now.

Her eyes were no longer behind the thick-framed glasses; her lips looked plump and luscious. Kagome's slender neck was accentuated by the dark curls that framed it.

Sesshoumaru let his gaze travel down her body. The turquoise colored dress hugged her every curve. She had her back turned to him, looking over her shoulder. The back of her dress plunged, leaving her entire back exposed. Any lower and… well, you get the picture.

When she turned to face him fully he groaned again. The neckline of her dress was pretty much nonexistent. The two strips of cloth passing over her full breasts ended just above her naval.

There was a slit that ran up the left side of the dress coming to a stop at mid-thigh. Her shapely legs were playing peek-a-boo as she walked towards him.

As he groaned again he thought, 'It looks like even this Sesshoumaru is not immune to everything.'

**A/N: **Oky dok…so I HAVE finished the next chapter….which includes that lemon I know you've all been waiting for. So hold on til Tuesday, cause hopefully that's when I'll post it! Luv Luv CIAO!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ok guys…here's the chapter with that lemon you've all been waiting for. So take this as your warning…there is a LEMON…so if you don't want to read it, then don't! You can read up til the lemon and then after the lemon ends! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know already that I don't own the characters…you must truly be an idiot…

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt Sesshoumaru's gaze on her, but she wasn't cold. She was set ablaze as his eyes wandered over her body. And the thing was, she liked it. No, she _loved_ it. Not even Inuyasha had ever made her feel like this.

Kagome tore her eyes from Sesshoumaru's and noticed Bella standing behind him, a big grin on her face with two thumbs up in the air. Then she noticed Sesshoumaru moving steadily towards her.

Gods he looked magnificent. The black suit with its vertical pinstripes seemingly elongating his already massive body. His long silver hair, pulled into a low shining ponytail. His golden eyes, blazing like the sun, burned her as he gazed at her. Power exuded him and no one dared get in his way as he moved towards his goal.

BR>

Inuyasha, who had been standing off to the side, had seen the unspoken exchange between his brother and Kagome. He was set ablaze also, but in a different way, just as passionate. White-hot rage.

'What the Hell is Kagome thinking?' his mind screamed, 'He's looking at her like a piece of damn meat!'

Finally, Inuyasha was able to pull himself from his paralyzed state. He stalked over to Kagome, reaching her before Sesshoumaru.

Grabbing her upper arm, he seethed, "You whore! What are you doing here wearing nothing? Are you trying to please HIM? Are you HIS bitch now?"

Kagome's free hand moved faster than any eye could see.

:SMACK:

Her hand made contact with the side of Inuyasha's face.

"I am no one's bitch," she ground out, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Leave her, Inuyasha," a low voice growled.

"Don't tell me what to do Sesshoumaru! I'm taking her home NOW to put some proper clothes on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned from Sesshoumaru to look at Kagome aghast.

"You heard MY date," Sesshoumaru said mockingly, "She doesn't want to go with you."

Inuyasha started to growl low at Sesshoumaru, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Isabella looking up at him.

"Mr. Takahashi, I was wondering if you could help me with some unruly guests over at the buffet lines?"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Blinking his eyes he replied uncertainly, "Sure."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Bella gushed, maneuvering him away from Kagome and Sesshoumaru. When she glanced back she saw Kagome mouth "Thank you," and winked back at her.

BR>

Sesshoumaru could see the relief literally flood into Kagome's body as his brother walked away.

"You are late," he said bending his arm and offering it to Kagome.

"I know. I'm sorry," she replied bowing her head. She could never seem to get anything right when it came to Sesshoumaru.

"What's done is done," he said sparing her a quick glance. He saw her surprised expression and chuckled to himself, "My father told me to bring you to him when you arrived."

"Alright."

BR>

When they arrived to the table Takahashi and his wife occupied, Kagome saw him stand up and walk around the table to her.

Sesshoumaru released Kagome's arm, allowing his father to take possession of her hands.

"Kagome, my dear, you look lovely! I knew you would make Sesshoumaru a wonderful date."

"Thank you sir"

"Now tell me, have you gotten to dance yet? The band Ms. Martinez booked is fantastic!"

"Not yet, but I've only just arrived."

"No, then what are you doing over here talking to an old man like me?"

Sesshoumaru cut in before Kagome could answer, "You told me to bring her here."

"Oh, I did, didn't I? Well don't stand around on my account," Takahashi laughed, "Take the woman to dance, son."

Sesshoumaru nodded and guided Kagome to the dance floor.

"You're not trying to play matchmaker are you?"

Takahashi looked at his wife, " They've both been hurt Izayoi. I can only hope they can heal each other's wounds."

He turned back to look at the dancing couple.

BR>

When they reached the dance floor Sesshoumaru turned Kagome to face him. As he placed his hand on the small of her back he spread his fingers covering more of her flesh.

Kagome felt the fire in her pool to that one spot and she gasped involuntarily as Sesshoumaru pulled her flush against him. He was solid.

Sesshoumaru could feel the softness of her as she pressed against him, and it took every ounce of control not to just take her then and there. He leaned in, placing his mouth at her ear, "Kagome," he breathed huskily and felt her shiver against him, "I want you."

Again he heard her gasp, but could smell the spike in her scent and he smirked arrogantly, knowing it was him that made her that way.

He led her away from the dance floor, out the lobby and to the elevators that led straight to the offices above.

Kagome stood silently beside him, 'Even if I wanted to, I couldn't deny him tonight.'

**:LEMON ALERT:**

The elevator doors opened and Sesshoumaru pulled them inside. As soon as the doors shut he pinned her to the wall with his body. His lips slanted over hers in a searing kiss, supporting the back of her head with a hand.

She grabbed onto him as her knees went weak. It was as if he was trying to suck the very soul out of her body. When his hungry mouth left her's for her neck, kissing her along her collarbone, she gasped for breath, the heat pooling between her legs. Kagome swore she would explode as Sesshoumaru's mouth, and tongue, and teeth took turns attacking the exposed skin in the valley of her breasts.

Sesshoumaru couldn't get enough of her and the damn elevator wasn't moving fast enough. He swore and moved his free hand to the thigh-high slit in Kagome's dress. As his hand stroked her inner thigh, he made a discovery. His prim and proper little secretary had no panties on. He chuckled and moved his hand to cup her, burying his fingers in her curls, damp with molten heat.

Sesshoumaru moved his mouth back to her ear, "So do you want me, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome's body trembled as she shook her head in refusal.

"No?" He asked, sliding a finger into her very core, her hips bucking uncontrollably against his hand.

"No, I don't want you," she barely breathed out, "I need you."

Sesshoumaru growled low removing the hand trapped behind her neck to lift her legs around his waist, allowing his other hand better access to her.

As he plunged another finger into her, Kagome could feel him grow hard against her. She moaned, her head rolling back as Sesshoumaru worked her to her first release.

As her muscles clenched against his fingers, Sesshoumaru found the need to bury himself in her tightness almost insuppressible.

Thank God the doors opened at that moment, leading them to his office. He pulled his fingers from her and moved them to her back, carrying her into his office.

Kagome, frantic with need, fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, but somehow managed to get it undone and pushed him to the floor before he could lay her on the large overstuffed couch. Her fingers brushed lightly over his silky skin that hid the sinewy muscle beneath. Her lips soon followed.

She mimicked what he had done to her. Her mouth, and tongue, and teeth not letting one part of his chest escape her attack. Sesshoumaru felt himself growing even harder, if that was possible. He needed to see her, ALL of her. He moved his hand behind her neck, unfastening the two strips of cloth that covered her breasts.

Kagome gasped as she felt a chill pass over her breasts. She moved to cover herself when a low growl stopped her. Kagome looked up and saw the raw desire and lust in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She knew she should leave now, but she didn't want to. It felt as if everything in her life had led up to this moment.

Sesshoumaru moved his mouth to one of her breasts, ravishing it with his tongue until he felt her nipple become taught, nipping at it once with his fangs. He moved to her other breast, giving it equal attention.

The need Kagome felt was almost unbearable. She arched her hips against his, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Sesshoumaru looked up and smirked at her as he moved down her body. His hand moved to the zipper on her hip, pulling it down, to expose her fully to him. He pushed himself up on his arms to look at her. The moonlight pouring in through the large windows made her pale creamy skin glow, giving her an otherworldly appearance. He felt her hips buck against his once more.

"Do you wish another release?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

She begged, "Please."

"Very well," he replied moving his head between her thighs. His tongue snaked into that very place his fingers had once been. He heard her moan his name, as her hands fisted in his hair. She bucked her hips as his tongue danced inside her, bringing her to her second release. He lapped up the sweet juices that flowed from her.

Sesshoumaru moved back to her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue. She could taste herself on him, and it made her want him even more.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Kagome moved her hands to the waistband of Sesshoumaru's pants. She worked the zipper down. Kagome hooked her thumbs inside the waistbands of his pants and the boxers beneath them, pushing them down his legs, as far as she could. She moved her hand to his stiff member, and could tell he was large. As her hand closed around him, he growled out. She worked her hand slowly up and down him. It was pure torture, Sesshoumaru enclosed her hand with his own, forcing her to pump him harder, until his release finally came and he spilt his seed onto her stomach. Sesshoumaru collapsed against her, but as soon as he could he stood to free himself totally of his pants and boxers.

Kagome stared at him unashamed, 'God he is huge, how will he ever fit?'

Sesshoumaru looked at her lust darkened eyes, "What?" he asked arrogantly.

"I want to see the real you, when you're in me."

He nodded as he took his place above her, as he positioned himself between her legs. She watched as his ears elongated to pointy, Elvin ears, teeth growing into fangs and magenta stripes appearing on either cheek and wrists. She reached up to trace the crescent moon that adorned his forehead.

His mouth stopped a hair above her own, "Kagome," he breathed huskily as he started to enter her. Kagome moaned loudly as he worked his way in her until he was buried to the hilt. He began to pull back out slowly.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome groaned, "faster, please."

Sesshoumaru complied slamming back into her, then quickly pulling back out. Repeating the action again and again, until Kagome's hips met him and they moved in time together, synchronized perfectly.

He could feel himself nearing his release and worked Kagome harder, urging her to her own release. Sesshoumaru finally felt the muscles that encased him spasm, and then clench onto his shaft, forcing him into release.

"Kagome," he growled as he spilt his seed into her.

**:END LEMON:**

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed as he collapsed onto her, his head coming to rest on her breasts.

Kagome twined her fingers with his, where they lay by her hips, then fell into the most peaceful slumber she could ever remember.

**A/N:** So there you have it…I hope you're happy…and please understand that this was the first lemon I've ever written…anyway the next Chappie will be posted on Friday! Please Review! Luv Luv CIAO!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Happy Friday the 13th everyone! Here's another chappie for ya! Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement! And Thanks to my wonderful Beta, who's a bit more organized then myself! LOL!

**Disclaimer:** yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah…still don't own it!

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 9**

Warmth, that was what Kagome felt. An incredible, protective warmth that embraced her soul. She snuggled close, only to be awoken from her comfort by the feel of firm lips caressing her forehead.

"Kagome, wake up," the deep silky voice behind her said. The speaker's voice coming in a gentle caress across her face.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, realizing first that she was as naked as the day she was born. Then she noticed the pair of masculine arms that were wrapped around her. She reached down and traced the stripes that adorned his wrist. She was really here with Sesshoumaru and last night hadn't been a dream. She smiled to herself, sighing.

"Kagome," he said again, trying to get her attention.

Kagome tilted her head to look at him, and though no emotions showed on his face, she could see the emotion held captive deep in his eyes.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"You need to get up; there is much we must discuss."

Kagome nodded and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She then turned back to look at Sesshoumaru, patiently waiting for him to speak.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman who sat naked on his couch, and felt the desire to be with her once again flaring. 'Not now, I have to talk to her first, find out the truth.'

"Kagome," he finally choked out, "Go put some clothes on."

"Oh!" Kagome yelped in embarrassment, grabbing her clothes off the floor and rushed out the door to get dressed.

When she returned to his office, she noticed that Sesshoumaru had gotten dressed also. He now occupied the seat behind his large desk, seeing Kagome come back in; he motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, he could sense her nervousness, but he needed answers.

"You were not a virgin," he said not questioning, but stating the fact.

Kagome looked away, cheeks tinted a light pink. She should have realized that he would want to know. She could only hope he would not hate her after he learned of the truth.

"No, I wasn't," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who?" He asked, his voice demanding she look at him again, but she couldn't.

The question he asked was so simple, who? The answer though was not as simple. Kagome knew of Sesshoumaru's hatred towards his brother, and she understood it. She was afraid that if she answered him, he would not want her anymore and hate her like Inuyasha. Kagome was also afraid of what would happen if she didn't answer, after all, Sesshoumaru was a proud man. Either way she chanced heartbreak.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves, and answered, "Inuyasha."

"My brother?" He asked, his voice gradually rising.

Kagome visibly flinched, "Please Sesshoumaru, don't be angry with me. I didn't know you then and I fancied myself in love with Inuyasha. I know now that I made a mistake, I had no idea what awaited me."

Sesshoumaru stood up and stalked to the window. Kagome looked down defeated, but never expecting what came next.

"Was he the betrayal you once spoke of? Is Inuyasha the cause of pain in your eyes?" Sesshoumaru turned back to her. "I should kill that half-breed; he's caused nothing but grief since his conception."

Before Kagome could answer Sesshoumaru spoke again, "He is the reason my mother now lies beneath the cold earth. When she found out about father's affair and Inuyasha's conception, she became depressed and eventually took her own life."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what possessed him to tell all this to the woman across from him, but after last night he sensed he could trust her, even if it was a fragile trust.

"I know you have wondered why my last name is different from my father's," he continued, "Itou was my mother's maiden name. I changed my name to honor the memory of my mother.

Kagome hadn't realized to now how many different levels there were to this man before her, and now he seemed to be entrusting her with some of his most intimate secrets.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome finally spoke standing and moving over to him, "I never realized Inuyasha had caused so much pain in your life, but I need to know if you can forgive me."

Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled Kagome to him, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kagome," he spoke, arms tightening around her. "As you said, it happened before we met."

Kagome felt her heart soar as tears of joy spilt form her eyes. He wasn't leaving her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

BR>

Inuyasha looked down at the untouched newspaper in his lap. After last night Kagome was sure to never forgive him. He didn't know what had possessed him to behave the way he had, only that it had to do with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had looked so beautiful and happy as she watched Sesshoumaru nearing her. Was that it? Had he become such a monster that he couldn't allow his best friend one ounce of happiness, while he wallowed in his own grief? He had to get over the fact that Kagome might never forgive him and move on with his life.

He finally picked up the newspaper. He noticed one of the headlines, the son of a prominent Tokyo politician had finally married. Inuyasha read on, sure enough the article was about Naraku's marriage to Kikyo. In his heart he wished them the happiness he knew he never could have.

BR>

When Kagome arrived home, still in her Charity Ball dress, she found Sango waiting for her by the door. Sango saw Kagome and rushed to her.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, "I called your apartment and your cell. I've been sick with worry ALL night!"

"Sango…" Kagome said wearily.

Sango then took notice of Kagome's red, puffy eyes. She quickly pulled the girl in a tight embrace, rubbing her back.

"Oh, hunny," She crooned, "I told you to be careful, that he'd only break your heart."

Kagome shook her head no against Sango.

"Sango!" She gasped for breath, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Why don't you come inside Sango, there's so much I have to tell you."

Kagome led Sango into her living room and plopped down onto the tattered couch.

"Yes, I have been crying, but Sango, they're tears of joy!"

"Did you sleep with Sesshoumaru?" Sango inquired, "Was that why you weren't here last night?"

Kagome blushed a bright red. "Yes."

"And did you tell him about Inuyasha?" She asked, thinking that if Kagome had she wouldn't be acting this happy.

"Yes, and Sango, he told me that it was all in the past and there was nothing to forgive! I was so afraid that he'd leave me after he found out, cause you know how much he hates Inuyasha."

"Maybe I was wrong Kagome, but I still don't think you should get too close to him. He seems to be a man who has problems trusting people, if at all."

"I understand, but he really opened up to me this morning. I found out the reason why his name is different from Takahashi's. Itou was his mother's name, after she died he changed his to honor her," Kagome told her, not going into details so as not to betray Sesshoumaru's trust.

"Hmm…maybe there is more to him then I thought, but still be careful Kagome. I can see he's made you happy again, but I don't want to see you back where you were when Inuyasha betrayed you."

Kagome just smiled at her, and Sango hoped she was really taking her advice.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, wasn't he at the Charity Ball last night too?"

"Yes he was, that bastard." Kagome said an angry tone lacing her voice.

"Crap. What did he do?"

"He came up to me and called me a whore!"

"He what!" Sango exclaimed.

"He called me a whore, and then had the nerve to tell me I was going with him to put some decent clothes on!"

"What did you do?" Sango asked, clearly interested.

"I slapped him and said I wouldn't. Luckily Isabella Martinez saw what was happening and came over and got him before anything else could happen."

"I think I like this Isabella. She can be there for you when I can't," Sango stated.

"I know," Kagome said hugging her friend, "And thank you for always being there for me."

**A/N: **So yes I understand this chap. was a bit short, but that's because its acting more as a filler. Anywho I'm going out of town this weekend w/out my computer…so the next update won't come til Sunday night (LATE) or Monday! Read & Review! Luv Luv CIAO!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews…let's aim for 100 this time! Mucho thanks to my beta again…this wouldn't be up half as fast without her! Enjoy the chappie!

**Disclaimer: **Ignoramus...thats what you are if you think I own these characters...

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome hummed as she walked up the street. She smiled as she thought back through the past month and a half. She was living a dream. Kagome had once truly thought she would never be happy again, but then HE came into her life.

She admitted she had once loathed his very existence. But somewhere along the road, things had changed. She really couldn't imagine life without him.

No, she didn't love him; at least that's what she told herself. But she did trust him and enjoy his companionship.

Kagome really had believed that she was incapable of love, but the time that she spent with Sesshoumaru had slowly begun to break down the barriers protecting her heart.

She stopped at the crosswalk and looked across the street to her destination, a little French café. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called waving at him.

He looked up, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, as he inclined his head towards her.

Kagome smiled inwardly. To anyone else, Sesshoumaru would seem void of any emotion, but she knew differently. The slight movement of his firm lips and the change in the intensity of his eyes told her what she needed to know. He did have emotions; you just had to know where to look.

Kagome reached the table and took the seat across from him.

BR>

Sesshoumaru looked across the table. She had changed since that first day in his father's office, but so had he. They had changed each other. If he loved Kagome, he did not know. All he knew was that he felt something for her. He had never felt anything so strong and passionate a feeling as this in his entire life.

Kagome was a kindred spirit. She knew what betrayal felt like, so he trusted her. Each day spent with Kagome, his trust in her grew. It was in the little things she did. He could tell she was happy with him, and that's why he had called her to the café.

Sesshoumaru didn't like to publicly show his emotions, but at night a feral, animalistic part of him came alive and he showed Kagome all the passion in the world.

She was still smiling at him, but stayed silent out of respect for his thoughts.

Finally, her impatience won and she asked, "So, what did you want to see me about Sesshoumaru?"

BR>

The room was smoke filled, musty, and smelt strongly of alcohol.

"What can I get you son?"

Inuyasha looked up from his seat on the stool to the short, balding man behind the bar.

"Jack Daniels," he replied.

"You look like you've had one hell of a day, the bartender stated, observing the sad state of the young man in front of him.

Inuyasha took a swig of his drink before answering, "I've lost her."

"Tell me about it," the man said drying out some of the glasses, "I've been told I'm a good listener."

Inuyasha set his glass down for another refill and began, "I slept with my best friend, but I thought I was in love with her cousin. I couldn't get her cousin, so I saw her as the next best thing. Then I left her."

Inuyasha took another swig continued, the alcohol burning his throat, "The next day her cousin was suddenly ready and willing. My best friend hated me though. A week later I found out her cousin had been engaged the entire time and was just using me while he was gone."

He looked down at the empty glass and shook his head, "Karma has a way of biting you in the ass, ya know. I realized I was suddenly alone. So, I went to apologize to my best friend at work."

"And I take it she didn't forgive you?" the bartender asked refilling Inuyasha's glass for the third time that night.

"No, she wouldn't even listen to me, and now she works for my brother, who despises my very existence. I saw her last at a dance with my brother; she looked so radiant and happy. It was the first time since that night I saw her happy."

Inuyasha lifted his head to look the man in the face, "When I realized it wasn't me who made her happy, I became jealous and called her a whore and a bitch. I saw the hate in her eyes and knew she would never forgive me."

He paused and shook his head, "And the bitch is that I realized it was HER I had always been in love with."

"Son, if she truly is your best friend, she'll forgive you. Just give her time. And if you truly love her, let her be happy, even if it is with your brother."

"I know," Inuyasha replied pulling out money to pay for his drinks.

The bartender shook his head, "It's on the house."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said heading out the door.

BR>

"I took the liberty of ordering you an espresso," Sesshoumaru finally said, breaking out of his silent reverie.

Kagome reached across the table and placed her small hand on top of Sesshoumaru's much larger one, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," Kagome replied, "Now, what did you have to tell me?"

"Your apartment lease runs out at the end of the week, don't renew it."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, "I've got to have some place to live, unless you WANT me living on the streets."

A slight chuckle seeped from Sesshoumaru's lips, "You couldn't survive on the streets if your life depended on it."

Kagome puckered her lips into a pout, "Well, it's not like you could either."

"I could because I'm youkai," he stated indignantly, "Besides, I was going to say to move in with me, instead of renewing your contract."

"You want me to live with you?" Kagome repeated somewhat shocked.

"We spend most nights together anyway," Sesshoumaru said giving her a suggestive smirk.

"True," Kagome laughed, "but this is a BIG step. I mean moving in with each other takes commitment, and that means trust."

"So," Sesshoumaru said pinning her with his eyes, "You don't trust me?"

"No! That's not it at all!" Kagome cried, trying to grab his hand back, "I'm just not sure I trust myself."

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly, tossing some money on the table for their drinks.

"I see," he said quietly, "You are already planning to betray me. Renew your lease then, I will see you Monday at work."

As Sesshoumaru turned to leave, Kagome called out, "Wait! You know that's not what I meant!"

He continued on as though she hadn't said a word.

BR>

Kagome walked slowly back up the street towards her apartment.

'That's not what I meant,' she thought, 'I just don't trust my emotions. I'm so afraid that I will fall in love with Sesshoumaru if I get any closer to him. And knowing my luck, all I'll be left with is a broken heart.'

As she walked she passed many strolling couples, happily hanging onto each other and each other's every word. In her mind she envisioned herself hanging onto the arm of a certain handsome youkai employer.

On her journey down the street she passed by a Shinto Shrine, much like her childhood home. It was then that she remembered something her father had once told her before he had passed away.

"Always take chances or you'll live the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

She looked heavenward and smiled, 'Thanks dad, I know just what to do now.'

BR>

Sesshoumaru answered the knock on his penthouse door and stared blankly at the woman on the threshold. He wouldn't let her get to him, but as much as he tried, he couldn't deny that certain rush whenever he saw her.

He finally noticed that her lush lips had started to move.

"I've decided to try," she was saying, "I can't let the chance of heartache keep me away from you."

Kagome stepped closer to him and could feel his hot breath on her forehead, "I went home and terminated my lease."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked cocking one of his perfect eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, really." she dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around him.

Sesshoumaru could hear her heart speed up as she looked him in the eyes.

"I want to be with you."

Before Kagome knew what was happening a strong pair of arms had pulled both her and her bags into the penthouse. The door closed and Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's lips crush down onto her own.

He nipped at her lower lip hungrily. Kagome finally gave in and parted her lips with a soft moan. His tongue explored her mouth expertly. Oh, and she knew he was an expert too, what his tongue did to her could tie her in knots. Just thinking about it did.

Kagome finally joined in the dance, her own tongue battling for dominance against him, eliciting a groan from his lips.

Sesshoumaru pulled her tighter to him, so he could feel her every curve before pulling his mouth away from hers and picking her up.

Kagome leaned her head against Sesshoumaru's chest and knew that she had made the right choice in taking this chance.

As Sesshoumaru laid her down on his bed, he ran his hands along her sides, causing Kagome to shiver with pleasure.

His eyes were intense as they bore into her own; he leaned down, his mouth a hair's width from her own. Kagome's breath caught as she heard the word's he was saying.

"I want to be with you too, Kagome."

**A/N:** If you think everything is just hunky-dory think again…look for the reason why around Wednesday! Read & Review! Luv Luv CIAO!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** YAY! Over 100 reviews! Just for that I've put a little lemon in this chapter! Thanks everyone! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **You know….

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome looked up from her desk as she heard the elevator doors open. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as its passenger walked steadily towards her.

Broad shoulders tapered to a narrow waist, highlighted by the expensively tailored suit he wore. His intense golden eyes grazed over her with such ferocity, she felt herself shiver.

"Ms. Higurashi," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Itou," Kagome asked breathlessly.

"I need to see you in my office immediately."

"Yes, right away sir."

Sesshoumaru continued into his office and closed the door behind him. He knew Kagome would soon follow and he would be waiting for her.

Kagome set the phone so that all incoming calls would be forwarded to voicemail. She stood smoothing down her skirt and walked into Sesshoumaru's office.

As soon as she had closed and locked the door behind her, Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back into Sesshoumaru's rock hard chest.

She relaxed against him as she felt his firm lips brush over her shoulder. Kagome twined her fingers with his where they lay on her stomach.

Tilting her head to the side to give him better access, she whispered, "This feels like déjà vu."

"I would hope so, we were very much like this, this morning," Sesshoumaru replied, turning Kagome to face him.

:LEMON ALERT:

As his lips descended upon her's, he could smell her arousal grow stronger. He knew he was an arrogant man, and just knowing his kiss could arouse Kagome, made his ego grow even bigger.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the cold office air hit his chest. Kagome had already opened up his dress shirt.

She pulled her mouth away from his, placing soft butterfly kisses on his chiseled muscles.

Sesshoumaru felt himself grow hard as Kagome continued her ministrations on him.

'Thank god she's wearing a skirt today.'

He moved his hands to her legs, hiking up her skirt, as his hands traveled north. Reaching his destination, Sesshoumaru looped his thumbs on both sides of her innocent looking lace panties.

As he pulled them down, Kagome stopped her kisses and watched him. She could see the bulge in his pants and knew what he ultimately desired.

She walked slowly backwards until her bare butt hit the edge of his desk.

Sesshoumaru smirked up at her as he lowered himself to his knees. Cupping her sex with his hand, he parted her damp curls, rubbing his thumb over her nub, causing Kagome to gasp raggedly.

Feeling her was not enough though, he needed to taste her. He moved her to sit on his desk and draped her legs over his shoulders, allowing him better access. When his expert tongue darted inside of her core, Kagome's head fell back as she gasped.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, don't stop," she moaned as she felt his tongue lapping at her inner walls.

But it didn't last, Sesshoumaru found himself in intense pain, as his shaft bulged against his pants. He unzipped and pulled his pants down as he stood up from the floor.

He positioned himself at her tight entrance, wrapping her slender legs around his waist.

His mouth descended on her's yet again as he plunged himself into her core. Sesshoumaru pulled back out, and moved in again, rocking his hips against her own, setting the rhythm of their passion.

When Kagome thought she was about to explode, she called out to her lover, "Faster, Sesshoumaru, faster!"

He complied, speeding up the motion of his hips. When her muscles clinched onto him, he knew she was at her release.

He moved his mouth to her ear, "I will never get enough of you, Kagome," he breathed as he spilled his seed deep within her womb.

:END LEMON:

BR>

Inuyasha sat on his couch flipping through old photo albums. He stopped when he saw a picture of Kagome and himself.

Her dark hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. The fitted red dress accented her ruby lips, which were curved upward in a brilliant smile. It had been their Senior Prom.

She had been beautiful even then, and happy. Inuyasha pulled the photo out of the album, turning it over. Kagome had written a message on it before she had given the picture to him.

_Inuyasha,_

_I'm so glad that I met you all those years ago. You are my best friend and will always be no matter what. You have always been there for me, and I want you to know that I will be there for you too. I wish you all the luck in the world! If you ever need me, you know where to find me!_

_Love Always,_

_Kagome_

He realized then that she had always loved him, even back in their high school years.

Maybe, just maybe, she still did love him. Inuyasha couldn't believe she would actually love his cold-hearted and emotionless brother. How could she be, when Kagome was such a warm, friendly person? She must be with Sesshoumaru just to make him jealous.

'That's exactly what she is doing,' Inuyasha thought, 'I still just might have a chance to get her back.'

Inuyasha grabbed his keys and jumped into his jeep. He knew Kagome was living with Sesshoumaru, so he'd just have to wait outside the penthouse for her to come home.

BR>

"Kagome, why don't you go home early today," Sesshoumaru suggested coming out of his office.

"So, you don't want me anymore," Kagome replied smiling up at him.

"Oh, I want you alright," he said, a sly grin adorning his face, "in the kitchen, in the living room, in my bed. I just know you haven't been getting much rest."

"And whose fault is that?" She bantered back, craning her neck to place a chaste kiss onto his cheek, "Thank you."

She gathered up her things and headed out of the office.

BR>

Inuyasha watched from a window above as Kagome pulled her car into a parking space.

'Good, she's alone.'

He waited for her to enter the penthouse before going to the door.

:KNOCK KNOCK:

Kagome turned her head at the sound of knocking, but went to place her things on the kitchen table before answering the door.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw who was there.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spit out, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, pushing his way into the penthouse, "I was looking through some old photo albums today and found this picture."

He reached into his back pocket and placed the photo in Kagome's hand.

"And tell me why I should care?"

"Because of what it says. You wrote on it that we would remain best friends no matter what."

"I didn't think the what, would be WHAT it was," she said going to sit on the couch.

"Please Kagome. Give me a chance to explain."

"Fine, if I listen to you, will you leave me alone?"

'This is my last chance, I have to convince her," Inuyasha thought before he spoke.

"Kagome, I know what I did was wrong…"

"No shit Sherlock, now tell me something I don't know."

Inuyasha moved to sit down on the couch with her. Kagome leaned away from him, not wanting to be too close.

"Kagome, I can't go on if you don't forgive me," he pleaded, "I thought I was in love with your cousin, but after I lost you I realized that I had loved you all along."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kagome questioned, her voice rising in pitch as she stood up and moved away from him.

"Give me a chance to make you happy again," Inuyasha said, standing to move towards the dark headed woman, "I know you are only with Sesshoumaru to make me jealous."

"No, Inuyasha, that's not why."

"And let me tell you, it's worked. I'm jealous. I'm jealous of everything I KNOW you've done with him. I'm sorry Kagome, so sorry, and if you forgive me and come back to me, I'll show you how much I love you."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and tried to push away from his grip.

"Inuyasha, you broke my trust and my heart. I don't love you anymore," Kagome looked up with eyes pleading for him to let her go, "Sesshoumaru and I are so alike. I'll admit that I didn't love OR like him at first, but now… I couldn't imagine my life without him. Inuyasha, I love Sesshoumaru!"

"You lie!" Inuyasha cried, bringing his lips down to Kagome's into a harsh kiss.

Kagome struggled against him. This was not what she wanted. She wanted Sesshoumaru at home now!

Inuyasha was putting everything he had into that kiss. He just HAD to convince her that she was wrong.

In the midst of the struggle neither noticed the tall figure that had just darkened the penthouse door, before turning to leave again.

**A/N:** So can anyone guess who was at the door or what will happen? Hopefully the next chappie will be posted this weekend…just depends on how much I have to do for my classes! Read & Review! Luv Luv CIAO!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So here is your next chappie! Finally, I know! Let's just say exams suck! I'll try to have the next chappie up by Weds. Late night, but no promises! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** yeah…

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 12**

Rain poured down on the windshield as Sesshoumaru drove along the countryside.

'Did I really just see that?'

He couldn't shake the image from his head. Kagome, HIS Kagome, had been in his half-brother's arms, when he had arrived home.

'Was that why she so willingly went home early today?'

Sesshoumaru turned off from the main road onto a hidden driveway that led to his wooded retreat.

He had told Kagome to go home to get some rest because he had had an errand to run himself.

Sesshoumaru fingered the small box in his trouser pocket. He had planned on asking her to be his forever tonight, but now he wasn't so sure.

He still didn't know if he was in love with her, but he did know she was the only being he could fully trust. It still surprised him though, that it had been a human who been the first to gain his trust.

Had Kagome been using him all this time, just to get Inuyasha back. He didn't want to believe that she was like the others. That she had betrayed him too. However, in all honesty, he didn't really know all that much about her.

That's why he had come here to his sanctuary. He needed time to think. He also knew that he needed to calm down.

When he had seen Inuyasha and Kagome together, he could have killed them both. But instead, Sesshoumaru had left, wanting Kagome to redeem herself. He didn't want to lose her.

Kagome had become a part of him when he had least expected it.

BR>

Kagome looked out the darkened window. How many hours had it been since she had pushed Inuyasha out the penthouse door?

Sesshoumaru still hadn't come home yet, and Kagome was beginning to worry.

'Where in the world could he be?'

She had tried calling his cell phone, but had only gotten his voicemail.

Kagome stood from the couch she sat on, walking to the kitchen. She might as well have dinner cooked when Sesshoumaru arrived.

She pulled out a pack of frozen chicken from the refrigerator and began to cut it up.

Two hours later she sat at the table, a fully prepared meal in front of her, alone. Sesshoumaru still wasn't home.

Kagome was up to the point of calling the authorities.

'I'll try his cell first, just one more time.'

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

:Ring Ring:

"Hello," the stoic voice answered.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh thank God!" Kagome exclaimed, "I thought something awful had happened to you!"

"No harm has come to me," he answered cryptically.

"Where are you?"

"I'm taking a short trip."

"A short trip?" Kagome asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Or at least call me?"

"You were too busy with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru answered, a cold bite to his voice.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome racked her brain, when would he have seen her with Inuyasha.

'Oh God,' it dawned on her, "You came home."

"I did."

"Sesshoumaru, it wasn't what you think."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically, "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was trying to push him away!" Kagome shouted angrily into the receiver, "Who do you think I am? You know I would never betray you!"

"I don't know what to think of you anymore. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Please Sesshoumaru," Kagome pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes, "Come home. Let me explain."

"I'll be home at the end of the weekend."

Kagome knew this conversation was coming to an end, "No! Sesshoumaru, don't leave me here alone!"

"Goodbye," Sesshoumaru finished hitting the end button on his phone.

Kagome crumpled onto the hard kitchen floor and started to sob. She had to get him to listen. She couldn't loose him, when she had just found him.

BR>

Upon hearing the phone ring, Sango jumped startled, spilling the hot pot of pasta she had in her hands onto the floor.

"Shit!" She swore as she grabbed the phone, "Yeah, what can I do ya?"

"Sango, can you come over?"

"Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly, "What's wrong hunny?"

"Everything," she sobbed, "Please just come over and I'll tell you everything."

"Ok hun, I'll be over in a minute."

"Alright," Kagome sniffled, hanging up the phone.

Sango grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She was more then prepared to give an ass-kicking to who had hurt her friend.

BR>

Kagome answered the door still crying. Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders, leading her to the couch.

"Alright, now tell me who I need to beat up."

"Oh Sango, Inuyasha followed me home!"

"He what!" Sango exclaimed.

"He followed me here from work. He said he just wanted to apologize," Kagome said, wondering now why she agreed to listen to him, "He told me if I'd listen he would leave me alone. So I agreed to listen."

"That's not all that happened though, was it?"

"No," Kagome replied, head dropping to her hands, "He said he loved me, and accused me of using Sesshoumaru to make him jealous!"

"Were you?" Sango asked, "Just using Sesshoumaru, I mean?"

"No!" Kagome yelled, "I tried to tell Inuyasha that! And when I told him that I was in love with Sesshoumaru, he got so angry!"

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Sango asked, knowing how violent Inuyasha could get.

"No, he kissed me," Kagome replied looking out the window, "Sesshoumaru came in the door just then. Just in time to see Inuyasha kiss me. Then he left."

"Oh, Kagome," Sango said shaking her head.

"I had been struggling so hard against Inuyasha; I hadn't even realized he had been there. I didn't find out until 5 hours later when I called his cell phone," Kagome sighed, "Sango, I think I've lost him."

"No you haven't!" Sango exclaimed, "You're gonna go to where he is and make him listen!"

"You're right, Sango! I'll call Mr. Takahashi and get the address of where Sesshoumaru is staying."

While Kagome called Mr. Takahashi, Sango looked out the window. It was raining hard, seemingly coming down in sheets. At the sound of Kagome's voice, Sango turned.

"I've got it!" Kagome exclaimed, waving a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Kagome, I think you should wait until the morning. It's raining awful outside and you're already stressed and upset," Sango said, her voice stern, not leaving any room for discussion.

"Fine," Kagome relented, "I guess I'll just go on to bed."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine," Kagome said walking Sango to the door.

Sango turned and pulled Kagome into a hug, "Promise you'll call me if you need anything."

"I will," Kagome said looking down, "Goodnight Sango."

Kagome shut the door behind Sango, and then went to the window. She waited for a few minutes after she saw Sango's car pull out of the driveway before grabbing her own keys and heading out the door.

BR>

Sesshoumaru looked at the number that flashed on his ringing cell phone. What did that whelp want? Probably to gloat to him about Kagome.

Sesshoumaru growled as he hit the talk button, "What do you want, half-breed?"

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said sounding upset, "Kagome was in an accident."

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff…ok I'm not really sorry! Haha! Anywho read & review! Luv Luv CIAO!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So as promised here's your next chappie. I warn you Sesshoumaru is a bit OOC in this chappie, but I thought it was appropriate and won't apologize for it! Other then that enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I really hate doing these things…but you know…don't own the characters and all that jazz…

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 13**

"Kagome what?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice rising.

"Kagome was in an accident," Inuyasha repeated. "I just got the news from Sango."

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru questioned him, "What is Kagome's condition?"

"All I know is what Sango told me."

"And what did she tell you, whelp?"

"She said Kagome had been really upset earlier this evening and had called her to come over," Inuyasha paused, taking a deep breath, "Kagome wanted to find you, so she called Dad and got the address of your retreat. Sango thought she had talked Kagome into waiting until morning to go, but evidently…well you know."

Sesshoumaru's voice was low, almost feral, as he asked his next question, "And her condition, what of it?"

"Critical," Inuyasha answered, "She... She's in Intensive care right now, and the doctor says it doesn't look good. He said it seems like she's giving up. Like she doesn't want to live."

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled, "This is your fault. The next time I see you, you better run if you want to live."

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled back, "How the HELL is this my fault?"

"You had to be persistent, didn't you? You couldn't stand that Kagome was with me, but tell me, what did you say to her, to get her to kiss you like that?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was stumped momentarily, "You came home just as I kissed her. Then I bet you ran off to your little private house and wouldn't listen to her."

"That is none of your business, half-breed," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Oh, shut up you arrogant ass!" Inuyasha seethed, "She didn't want to kiss me, and she didn't even want me! Couldn't you tell she was struggling against me? Sesshoumaru, she told me that she loved you. I was angry and jealous, so I kissed her to try to convince her otherwise."

"And did it work?"

Inuyasha could hear the sarcasm in Sesshoumaru's voice, "No it didn't bastard. But it was your distrust of her that made Kagome go out to find you. Think about that!"

Sesshoumaru heard the click of the phone and knew Inuyasha had hung up on him. For the first time he had to admit that Inuyasha had been the slightest bit right.

If only he had listened to her. If he had gone back home, she wouldn't be in the hospital dying.

He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. He knew his reasons for wanting her to live were selfish. He wanted her. He needed her. And now he knew, he loved her.

BR>

Sango sat by Kagome's bed. She looked at the bruised and battered body of her friend. Kagome was barely recognizable.

Sango took one of Kagome's hands and said to her tearfully, "Oh, Kagome, what did you ever do to deserve all this? You're the nicest, most caring person I have ever known. I swear I'll never let you get hurt again, if you just get better."

Sango dropped her head to Kagome's bed railing sobbing, "I should have stayed. I knew you would go after him when I left. This is ALL my fault! Please forgive me Kagome."

Just then Sango felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Miroku standing over her, concern evident in his eyes.

"Sango," he said gently, squeezing her shoulder, "The doctor said you need to go home. Visiting hours are over."

Seeing her mouth open in protest, Miroku quickly continued, "You've been here all day. You need to sleep. Besides Kagome wouldn't want you to make yourself sick."

Sango knew that was true, so she gave in, standing up with a sigh. As she took Miroku's hand she turned back to Kagome.

"I'll be back in the morning, please get better."

As the two walked down the corridor Sango spotted Kagome's doctor.

She reached out her hand to stop him.

"Please, tell me, will Kagome survive this accident? I want to know the truth."

"The truth, hmm," the doctor replied solemnly, "The truth is we have done all we can for Ms. Higurashi. Now it's up to her, if she wants to live, I believe she will."

"Thank you sir," Sango said bowing her head in a show of respect.

The doctor nodded at the couple before continuing down the corridor to check Kagome's stats.

BR>

Sesshoumaru gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove towards the hospital, a million questions running through his mind.

Why couldn't he trust? Well, he knew the answer to that. But why could he not trust Kagome? She had never done anything to him; he should have known it was his goddamn half-brother's fault in the first place.

He took the small jewelry box out of his pant pocket, crushing it in his hand as he growled.

'Stupid human tradition! I should have just taken her as my mate. She would have had some of my blood then, and would have been healed by now!'

Sesshoumaru looked down at the crushed box and saw Kagome's smiling face flash in his mind. He knew why he hadn't already taken her as his mate.

Kagome had been talking excitedly for the past two months about her friend Ayumi's engagement and upcoming wedding. He had seen how happy she had been as she rambled on, and he wanted to give her that same kind of happiness too. That was why he was going to wed her first before taking her as his mate.

What a stupid mistake that had been.

Sesshoumaru pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked his car, getting out to head towards the dreary building.

BR>

Inuyasha sat quietly at Kagome's bedside, watching over her until his brother arrived.

He had royally screwed up again. Why couldn't he control his actions towards Kagome, he didn't know.

He did know though that he was terribly jealous of Sesshoumaru. Even though their father had sent his brother away to boarding school, he still had chosen Sesshoumaru over him to take his place at the corporation. And now Sesshoumaru held his best friend's heart as well.

Inuyasha finally knew what the bartender had meant. He did love Kagome, that was true, but now he just wanted her to live and be happy again, even if it was with his bastard half-brother.

He saw the light shift as the door swung open, followed by a low growl.

"Why are you here half-breed?"

"Chill out ice block. I was just sitting with her until you got here."

"I'm here now," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

Inuyasha got up and moved towards the door, but paused turning back to Sesshoumaru, who was still watching him.

"I screwed up," he said, "But now I just want her to be happy, even if it is with an arrogant ass like you."

Sesshoumaru grunted in response, and Inuyasha left closing the door behind him.

BR>

Sesshoumaru turned, getting his first look of Kagome. He barely even knew her, and all this happened because his trust in her had wavered.

The beast inside of him whined as it saw the state of their intended.

Sesshoumaru walked to her bedside, dropping to his knees.

Nuzzling her bruised neck, he whispered to her, "Kagome, please forgive me, I've been a fool."

He didn't know how long he had been like that when the doctor walked into the room.

"You must be Sesshoumaru," the doctor stated, "The others said you would be here, and would probably refuse to leave."

Sesshoumaru stared at the man in front of him, sizing him up, seeing if he was good enough to take care of his mate. Then he realized something, the doctor was youkai.

"You are a youkai," Sesshoumaru stated still looking at him.

"As are you," the doctor replied a smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru watched as the doctor took Kagome's blood pressure and vitals.

"Is there anything else you can do to help her?"

"I'm afraid not, it's up to her now," the doctor said his voice turning serious. "But there is something you could do."

"What? Tell me!"

"If you marked her, she would have your healing abilities, but you have to be certain that she really is your mate."

"I know she is," Sesshoumaru said looking warmly down at Kagome.

"Alright then," the doctor said heading to the door, "I'll leave you alone."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he took his place back at Kagome's side.

BR>

As he looked at her sleeping form he thought to himself, 'Does she really love me? Does she really want to be with me forever?'

He knew that once he marked her, she could never be with another man, but if what Inuyasha had said was true, she wanted that.

Sesshoumaru took his chance as he leaned over her. Bending his head towards her neck, his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive place between her shoulder and collarbone.

He leaned up then, placing his lips at her ear, "I love you Kagome," he whispered.

After leaving her ear, he placed a kiss on her bruised lips, before running his tongue over his fangs, allowing his blood to spill freely. As he bit down on the moistened place on her neck, his blood mixed with hers. Then he drew back to look at the small wound.

Her blood on his lips tasted wonderfully like her and he wondered if she would wake up so he could taste her again. He could already see the mark starting to heal and bent his head again to run his tongue soothingly over the wound.

All he could do was hope and wait, both things he had never had the need for.

BR>

On the third day after he had marked her, Sesshoumaru sat sleeping beside Kagome's bed. The exhaustion of keeping a 72 hour vigil on her had finally taken its toll.

He awoke suddenly when he felt a hand squeeze his own. Looking around the room he didn't see anyone. He turned slowly, with shocked eyes, to see Kagome looking back at him, tears shimmering in her azure eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, you came back," she whispered smiling.

**A/N:** Ok..So here's the thing sadly there is only one more chapter left in this story, but I would be willing to do an epilogue if I got…let's say 170 reviews by the end of the next chappie! So it's up to you! Luv Luv CIAO!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **So this is it guys, the ride is finally over and we've reached the last chapter, but have no fear…I AM writing an epilogue! So many of you had such kind words that I couldn't just leave you hanging! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** 14 disclaimers down…1 to go! Yippee!

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened. For a moment she was disoriented.

'Where am I?'

The last thing Kagome remembered was getting in her car and going to find Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes finally focused in the bright fluorescent light, only to see molten gold gazing down at her.

"Sesshoumaru!" She gasped, eyes widening dramatically, "Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were mad, that you were away for the weekend!"

She felt a large hand softly brush her bangs off her forehead, "You don't remember do you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Remember what?"

By the vacant look in her eyes Sesshoumaru believed her. While he was happy she did not have memories of the accident, it hurt him to know that she also wouldn't remember him marking her. But that would be remedied shortly, he hoped.

He looked down at her smiling faintly, with his blood in her; she should be back to normal in a few days. That would give him plenty of time to explain the mark to her.

"Sesshoumaru, am I," Kagome reached up to her face and pulled away his hand, clasping it in her own, "Am I in the hospital? Why am I here? What happened?"

"You were in an accident," he said squeezing her hand, "They said you had gone to find me. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"Don't," Kagome said, "Please don't blame yourself. I knew your trust was fragile. I should never have let Inuyasha in, so it's just as much my fault as your own. Let's just forget it."

"Alright," Sesshoumaru replied, turning to look at the door, "Now let's see how much longer you have to stay here."

Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome's hand as he stood, "I'll be back," he said walking out the door.

BR>

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked towards the door and smiled, "Sango! Miroku! What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard that you had finally woken up," Miroku replied as Sango walked to the chair by Kagome's bed.

"Can you forgive me Kagome?" Sango asked, "I never should have left you alone that night."

"Oh, no! Please don't tell me that you're blaming yourself as well." Kagome reached over and grabbed Sango's hand, "Sango, even if you would have stayed I would have found a way out. I was determined to find Sesshoumaru that night."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Angry! No, I'm happy that I have a friend that cares so much about me!"

Miroku, who was standing behind Sango, leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"See Sango there was nothing for you to worry about. Now maybe you can rest easier."

Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku puzzled, "Why is Miroku so worried about you resting Sango?"

She watched as Sango's face took on a pink hue, and Miroku grinned wickedly.

"Kagome, we're having a baby."

"Are you serious!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so happy for you! Well, when are you due?"

Sango bowed her head, just a bit embarrassed by Kagome's display of emotion, "Not for another six months, we just found out."

"We also wish to be married before the baby arrives," Miroku added.

"Oh yes," Kagome replied nodding her head, "I will be invited to the wedding, right?"

"Well DUH, Kagome! Whatever made you think you wouldn't be!"

"I know!" Kagome laughed, "I was just playing with you."

"Good," Sango said, trying to look serious, "I should probably tell you that you are to be involved in the wedding as well."

"That's wonderful!"

Before Sango could respond, Miroku interrupted her, "Kagome, there is someone else here that wishes to see if you are ok."

They watched as the smile faded from her face, "Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I-I don't want to see him, not right now. I'm not ready to see him again."

"But Kagome, he was and is just as worried as the rest of us. I think he's finally grown up and realized his mistakes." Sango reached her hand out to Kagome, but she just turned her head away, "He said he wouldn't bother you anymore if that's what you wished."

"It is."

Sango looked up at Miroku and smiled sadly, "You should know this though, Inuyasha is also going to be in our wedding, so you will have to see him then. I hope this doesn't keep you from attending."

Sango stood up and bent to hug Kagome before leaving.

BR>

Kagome lay there in bed trying not to cry. She would have to face Inuyasha at some point in time, and could only hope that everything would turn out ok.

Sesshoumaru had been standing at the door now for some time. He knew that she was upset about something and figured it must have been something her friends had said to her. He had, after all, seen them leaving her room.

He could feel the extent of her emotion, now that they were mates, even if she did not realize that yet. Breaking away from the doorframe, Sesshoumaru stepped into the room.

"Kagome," he said, watching her roll over to face him, "The doctor said it was okay if you went home today."

"Home?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, home with me," Sesshoumaru leaned down, brushing back her bangs from her face and kissing her on the forehead, "I'm going to take care of you from now on."

"Even though…"

"Even though I found Inuyasha with you? Is that what you were going to ask?" Sesshoumaru's voice dropped an octave, "I thought you said we were going to forget about that."

"I'm sorry," Kagome cried grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, "Maybe it is me that has trust issues."

"We'll work on this together," he said leaning closer and capturing her lips with his own.

Kagome moaned softly. It felt like it had been a millennia since he had touched her. It was funny how just the innocent touch of his lips to hers could set her ablaze.

But then she thought, 'Sesshoumaru, innocent?'

The thought caused her to giggle, thus causing Sesshoumaru to raise his head to look at her.

"What?" He asked as he watched her eyes sparkle with mirth.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he reached for her hands to help pull her up, "I'm going to get a wheel chair and then we're going home."

Kagome watched his strong back as he left, "Home," she whispered smiling softly.

BR>

Sesshoumaru flipped on the lights as he stepped into the penthouse. He moved aside to let Kagome enter.

She looked up and smiled at him mischievously, "Sesshoumaru?"

He stiffened as she ran her fingers lightly across his chest.

"Can I…" Kagome's tongue darted out, running over her lips as she leaned up to Sesshoumaru's ear, "take a bath."

He snorted as he looked down at her twinkling eyes, "I'm not stopping you."

"Thank you," she said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

BR>

The water felt so good as she sank deeper into the bathtub. She looked at her fingers and saw that they were beginning to prune. She stepped out of the tub and stood in front of the mirror.

They had said she was in a horrible accident, but while she stood there inspecting her body in the mirror she saw no scratch, but how?

She reached up to pull her hair up when she noticed something.

'What is that?' She leaned closer to the mirror. A small scar marred the creamy skin of her neck.

Her hand moved towards the scar and brushed lightly over it, shivers of pleasure raced through her body.

Sesshoumaru felt her pleasure and went towards the bathroom. The door creaked quietly open. The sight that greeted him made him short of breath.

There stood his mate, even though she didn't know yet, naked as the day she was born. Kagome's eyes connected with his in the mirror, a smile spreading over her features.

"Sesshoumaru, come here," she beckoned to him with her hand.

She shivered as he ran a clawed hand across her taught stomach.

"Wh-what is this scar from?"

"It's my mark," he replied grazing his fangs over her neck.

"You're mark?" Kagome replied flustered, "Why would you put your mark on me?"

"To save you."

"Is that all?" Kagome sounded disappointed.

"No," he said picking her up, moving her to his bed, "I want to keep you forever."

She reached her hands up framing his face, "Forever."

"Yes. Forever," he replied lowering his head to her breast.

:LEMON ALERT:

She moaned as his teeth gently tugged at her nipple, her hands fisted in his hair.

He smirked at her actions, his tongue leaving a burning trail down her abdomen. He could smell the spike in her scent as he moved lower on her body. He nuzzled his nose into the soft curls between her legs, inhaling her scent even deeper. It seemed like it had been an eternity since he had last tasted her.

Spreading her legs further apart he parted her nether lips to gain better access to her. Dipping his head down, he put a well placed kiss on her before plunging his tongue into her core. He growled at the taste of her as she bucked her hips against his mouth.

Kagome tugged wildly at his shirt, willing him to be as naked as her.

Sesshoumaru looked up from between her legs, seeing her pleading eyes he moved away from her, shedding his clothes before moving back to her.

He leaned over her, his mouth to her ear, "What is it you want?"

Kagome gasped when his tongue ran over the shell of her ear.

"I want you," she breathed, "forever."

He smiled wickedly before plunging himself into her tight core.

'Oh God, she felt so tight.'

She smiled seductively at him as she rocked her hips against his, setting a slow pace. He groaned at her sudden show of confidence and picked up the pace.

Moving faster against her then he ever had before, bringing both of them to their climax in a matter of minutes.

Sesshoumaru collapsed against Kagome, breathing heavily.

Kagome trembled as she weaved her hands through his silver hair and sighed.

:END LEMON:

"Sango's pregnant."

"Really," he said, his breath fanning across her stomach.

"Sesshoumaru, if…" at Kagome's pause he rolled off her, laying on his side he looked sown at her face, "if we ever had children, would they be like Inuyasha."

He reached over brushing her hair off her shoulders, running his thumb over his mark, "If you mean hanyou, then yes they would be. But like Inuyasha, never."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her strangely, "Why do you ask? Kagome, do you want a pup?" Seeing the look of confusion on her face he added, "I mean a baby."

"Maybe," she squeaked, a blush covering her face.

"Then let's work on that," he whispered huskily, rolling back on top of her.

Before their dance began again he leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Kagome."

**A/N:** So there you have it! Look for the epilogue around Weds. late night or Thurs! Read & Review! Luv Luv CIAO!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So here is the promised epilogue…I left it a bit open-ended so I could make a sequel at some point. Anywho…a HUGE thanks to my beta xKillingPerfectionx, I wouldn't have made it through this story without her! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Last one! Last one! Oh YEAH! OH YEAH!

**Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Epilogue**

His eyes fell on the petite woman standing off to the side of the bride. She glowed with happiness, but that might have been one of the effects of the slight bulge now showing at her abdomen.

He smiled inwardly at the picture she made. Had it really been a year since he had first met her?

The day he stepped off the plane from Europe, he had had no idea how much his life was to change. He had been so cold, so uncaring. Emotionally withdrawn. All that had changed. He was now happier. Open. At least more open than before. The cause of his change stood before him now. His prudish little secretary. His life mate and soon to be the mother of his pup.

Sesshoumaru caught her eye and smiled softly.

BR>

Kagome was the happiest she had been since that fateful night with Inuyasha. That night she thought her life had ended, that she would never love again. Little did she know it had only been the beginning.

She smiled back at the seemingly emotionless man sitting in the audience as she unconsciously moved her hand to the bulge at her abdomen.

She smiled warmly at the knowledge of the new life within her. The three of them would be happy together: Sesshoumaru, her and their pup.

Kagome knew that their son or daughter would be raised in an environment full with trust and love. Because that was what Kagome and Sesshoumaru had found in each other.

Kagome turned her head back to the marriage ceremony in progress. She was so thrilled for Sango and Miroku.

Sango who was the glowing picture of health, in the 8th month of her pregnancy, had stuck by Kagome's side the entire time.

While Kagome knew it was Sesshoumaru that had ultimately saved her from a life of distrust and loneliness, she knew she wouldn't have even made it past the 1st month of her of her betrayal.

She shifted her eyes to Inuyasha, who was standing on the other side of Miroku. She had felt his steady gaze on her for the duration of the ceremony. Kagome knew he would want to speak to her afterwards, but she still did not know what to say to him.

BR>

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome since the hospital, when she had been unconscious. He still wanted to apologize for his actions.

As he watched the small exchange between Kagome and his half-brother, he knew he had finally done something right. Inuyasha had been angry at first when Sango had informed him that Kagome did not want to see him, but in the end respected her wishes.

Looking at Kagome now, glowing in her pregnancy, he saw that she was, and always had been more beautiful then her cousin. To think, if he had not screwed up on that night, the pup Kagome carried could have been his. He had been such an idiot.

Inuyasha's thoughts drifted momentarily to Kagome's cousin Kikyo. He had received a letter from her recently, begging him to take her away from Naraku because she wasn't having any _fun_ with him. Inuyasha had crumpled the letter and pitched it into the wastebasket the moment he had finished reading it.

Inuyasha realized the ceremony had finally come to an end and looked around for Kagome. His eyes located her talking to Sesshoumaru in the shade of a large tree.

B>

"Wasn't the ceremony lovely?" Kagome asked her mate, looking at the happy newly married couple.

"It was nice, but ours will be much better," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Oh really," she laughed and then raised a delicate eyebrow at him as he pulled her into a tight embrace, growling softly.

She turned her head and noticed Inuyasha approaching them. She placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's chest and pushed away gently.

"I have to talk to him sometime, why not now. Besides you're here with me," Kagome told him giving his arm a gently squeeze.

Sesshoumaru grudgingly gave in, but kept a protective arm around her waist. He didn't want to see her hurt again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome acknowledged him as he came to a halt in front of the couple.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, golden eyes pleading with her, "This is the last time I will bother you, but I have to know…will you forgive me?"

Kagome remained silent as she thought of the answer, eyes taking in the state of her former best friend, and then she spoke.

"Yes. I will forgive you."

"Oh, thank you Kagome!" He exclaimed.

"But that does not mean things will go back to the way they were before. You betrayed me too badly."

"I understand," he said, turning to walk away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called after him, "The note you left me the morning after, you know, well you were right. My someday finally did come and one day yours will too."

**A/N:** Thanks SO much everyone for reading my fic! I'm so inspired I'm working on a new Kag/Sess one…not sure of the name yet, but keep an eye out for it! Remember read & review! As always…Luv Luv CIAO!


End file.
